


Однажды в Лондоне

by Melarissa



Series: Агенты Коллинз и Эклз [1]
Category: Legend (2015), Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Angst, BDSM References, Blood and Gore, Child Death, Crimes & Criminals, Dubious Morality, FBI Agent Jensen Ackles, FBI Agent Misha Collins, Family Drama, Hate Crimes, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Character Death, Organized Crime, RPS and Film Crossover, Rape, Romance, Twincest, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: У английской полиции есть проблема о двух головах. У американского ФБР - двоякое решение. А виноваты во всем выбивалка для ковров и министр без министерства.





	Однажды в Лондоне

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onaglorik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/gifts).
  * Inspired by [London Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461745) by [onaglorik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik). 



> У меня не найдется слов, чтобы выразить всю свою благодарность прекрасному виддеру onaglorik, одарившему меня не только сюжетом, но и помогшему мне от и до продумать все повороты рассказа, невероятному артеру и оформителю SmallPolarFox за сногсшибательные иллюстрации, которые можно рассматривать подолгу, отыскивая новые детали, и Lord Galvatron за поддержку и неоценимые советы. Я очень горжусь тем, что мне позволено работать с такими чудесными людьми.
> 
> Написано на СПН Реверс Фест 2017, https://spnreversebang.diary.ru/p213210842.htm
> 
> Обязательно посмотрите клип от onaglorik, который лег в основу текста.

Все предупреждения, сделанные в шапке - всерьез. В фике много графичных сцен, содержащих описания насильственных действий, ведущих в том числе к смерти персонажей. Здесь нет положительных героев, тут все совершают аморальные поступки.

Август шестьдесят шестого в Лондоне выдался душным. Все, кто могли, отправились к морю или в деревню, однако министрам каникулы не полагались. Сидя перед распахнутым окном в своей квартире неподалеку от дворца, Дуглас Хаттон, министр без министерства, но с весьма обширным кругом обязанностей, потягивал сильно разбавленный виски и мечтал хоть об одном-единственном дуновении ветерка. Зазвонил телефон. Он давно уже занимался политикой и привык к звонкам в неурочное время, хотя порой с ностальгией вспоминал те дни, когда телефоны были еще роскошью и не стояли в каждой квартире. Вздохнув, Хаттон поднялся и направился к стойке с черным эбонитовым аппаратом, солидным и внушительным.

— Хаттон, — произнес он в трубку, стараясь заставить свой голос звучать весомо и энергично.

— Сэр! — Сквозь помехи междугородней связи министр узнал голос экономки, которая уехала с его сыном в летнее поместье. — Сэр, я не могу достучаться до Джонни! Уже весь день!

— Миссис Отис, возможно, он просто крепко спит...

Джонни, единственный сын и наследник, нередко доставлял министру проблемы, однако как всякий поздний и долгожданный ребенок, да к тому же сирота по матери, пользовался отцовским сочувствием напропалую. Он только недавно окончательно вернулся домой из Итона и окунулся со всем нерастраченным юношеским пылом в веселую жизнь свингующего Лондона. Что ж, министр Хаттон тоже был когда-то молодым, хотя его юные годы прошли в окопах первой мировой, а не в ночных клубах Ист-Энда.

— Нет, сэр, я чувствую, что-то случилось! — Экономка уже откровенно плакала в трубку. — Он был такой беспокойный в последние дни, такой... Словно потерянный! Сэр, я боюсь!

До поместья было два часа на автомобиле, но министр уже застегивал ворот рубашки и подтягивал галстук.

— Миссис Отис, я выезжаю немедленно. Уверен, что все будет в порядке. Пока ни в коем случае никому ничего не говорите. Увидимся в поместье.

****

"Надо было взять с собой документы, хоть отвлекся бы», — то ли в пятый, то ли в десятый раз подумал министр. Но всякому ожиданию приходит конец, автомобиль свернул налево, и впереди показался окружавший дом сад в традиционном английском стиле, заросший дикими кустами и травами. 

— Прибыли, мистер Хаттон, — сообщил шофер, словно и сам не мог дождаться окончания поездки.

Хотя, возможно, именно так и было. Хаттон не стал дожидаться, пока Моррис откроет перед ним дверцу, сам вышел из машины и широкими решительными шагами направился по ступеням. Перед дверью он увидел миссис Отис, пожилую даму с лицом типичной англичанки в возрасте, напоминавшим морду доброй усталой лошади.

— Сэр! — влажным от слез голосом приветствовала она своего бессменного хозяина в последние тридцать лет службы. — Сэр, мистер Джонни...

— Пойдемте, миссис Отис, пойдемте, не будем на пороге... Неизвестно, в каких местах могут оказаться неподходящие уши.

Они зашли в старый дом Хаттонов, в котором сам сэр Дуглас появился на свет почти семьдесят лет назад. Поднялись по лестнице, на перилах которой ему был знаком каждый след древоточца, и оказались перед дверью спальни Джонни. Это были покои бабушки Джона Хаттона, анфилада из трех комнат, завершавшаяся обширной ванной, отделанной каррарским мрамором. Сэр Хаттон постучал в дверь кулаком:

— Джон! Джонни! Немедленно открой!

Он и миссис Отис замерли, прислушиваясь, но из-за двустворчатой двери не донеслось ни звука. 

— Может, он там не один? — предположил министр.

— Он никогда никого не приглашал, я бы знала! — оскорбленно воскликнула миссис Отис.

Не имея собственных детей, она воспитывала Джонни с самого рождения, после смерти его матери. За двадцать лет Хаттон и миссис Отис стали в некотором роде супругами больше, чем многие действительно женатые люди, хоть та и была вдовой садовника, оставшегося на полях в Германии в сорок четвертом.

— Позовите Морриса, миссис Отис. Попробуем взломать дверь своими силами.

Моррис, крепкий сорокалетний мужчина, сумел сломать замок после третьего толчка плечом. Двери распахнулись, и шофер по инерции влетел в комнату. Это была приемная, в которой в данный момент царил жуткий беспорядок. На полу, на диване и на креслах валялась одежда, книги, там и тут на столиках и прямо на полу стояли тарелки и стаканы. Выглядело все так, словно Джонни жил на осадном положении не один день.

— Миссис Отис? — обернулся к ней Хаттон.

— Сэр, я же говорю, мальчик немного хандрил... После этой школы и последних месяцев в Лондоне ему, вероятно, было скучно...

— Оставайтесь здесь, я поищу его, — прервал экономку Хаттон.

Он прошел влево и попал сначала в кабинет и личную библиотеку своей матери, следом — в спальню, где возвышалась кровать с балдахином. Балдахин, правда, был убран, остались только резные столбики, с которых сейчас свисали какие-то тряпки или флаги. В спальне беспорядок был еще заметнее. Хаттон прошагал комнату насквозь, давя ботинками галстуки и шелковые рубашки самых ярких цветов, разбросанные повсюду. Дверь в ванную было плотно закрыта.

Первое, что ощутил Хаттон, был запах. Он появился, стоило только приоткрыть дверь, тяжелый медный запах, знакомый ему по полю боя и госпиталю. Запах крови. Запах смерти. Хаттон вошел, ожидая увидеть Джонни без сознания, возможно, с раной на голове от удара. Он не сомневался, что произошел несчастный случай... 

Темно-бордовая вода в ванной говорила об обратном. Из нее торчали колени согнутых ног Джонни, Хаттон узнал старый, еще детский, шрам, который Джонни получил, упав с велосипеда. Голова сына находилась под водой.

— Джон, Джонни, о боже... — Хаттон кинулся к ванной, чувствуя, что его подточенное годами сердце вот-вот лопнет от переизбытка чувств. — Мальчик мой...

Вода уже остыла, как и молодой человек в ней. Хаттон с трудом сумел приподнять ставшее ужасно тяжелым тело Джонни. Увидев его закрытые глаза и вяло открытый рот, из которого хлынула окрашенная красным жидкость, он закричал и отшатнулся. На этот крик экономка и шoфер кинулись к нему вопреки приказу. Произошло столпотворение, миссис Отис зарыдала, Моррис истрогнул несколько столь грязных проклятий, что это даже на какой-то момент вырвало Хаттона из летаргии, в которую он впал. Внезапно повеяло ледяным дыханием смерти, и жаркий августовский вечер превратился в ноябрьские сумерки.

— О Джонни, — причитала миссис Отис, — о, Джонни! О, мой мальчик, мой мальчик! Как ты мог! Что случилось? О, Джонни, Джонни!

Ее крики привели Хаттона в чувство.

— Нам надо позаботиться о том, чтобы никто ничего не узнал, — хрипло прошептал он и притянул Морриса за рукав к себе. — Обставить все как несчастный случай. Нельзя... Нельзя, чтобы газетчики прознали... Это неправильно.

— Да, сэр. — Моррис кивал, как китайский болванчик. — Как скажете, сэр...

— Уведите миссис Отис, а я пока спущу воду...

Моррис подхватил рыдающую гувернантку и повел ее прочь. Хаттон дернул за цепочку, к которой была привязана затычка. Раздался неприличный звук, словно кто-то срыгнул, и уровень воды начал постепенно понижаться. Хаттон смотрел, как из нее постепенно появляется его сын. Джонни сполз почти на самое дно, его ноги были неудобно согнуты, руки бессильно лежали вдоль худого, еще совсем юношеского тела. Темные волосы, казавшиеся сейчас намного длиннее, чем в сухом состоянии, облепили череп и прилипли ко лбу, скрывая глаза. Рот был все еще открыт, и из уголков, не переставая, текла вода. Хаттон словно окаменел, рассматривая и гладкую, совершенно безволосую грудь и впалый живот с ямочкой пупка, поникшие завитки в паху вокруг неожиданно и неприлично крупного члена. Этот член напомнил министру, что его сын давно уже был не мальчиком, а молодым двадцатилетним мужчиной, почти полностью и бесповоротно совершеннолетним. И еще Хаттон ощутил себя совсем старым.

Он взялся за душ и открыл воду. Осторожно отрегулировал ее до приятно теплой и принялся поливать сына, начав с головы и до самых ступней, смывая с него отвратительные потеки. Из-под левой руки потекла окрашенная красным струйка. Хаттон осторожно приподнял руку сына и вновь уронил ее, увидев длинный продольный порез. С трудом удержав всхлип, он закончил с душем как раз к тому моменту, когда в ванную вернулся Моррис.

— Надо взять простыню и переложить его на кровать, — не поворачивая головы, сказал Хаттон. — Обсушить и одеть... хоть немного.

Моррис молча вышел и вернулся с чистой сложенной простыней, которую наверняка достал из комода. Накрыв тело Джонни, он подсунул руки ему под спину и под колени и рывком поднял. Хаттон последовал за ним в спальню. Уложив труп на кровать, Моррис принялся обтирать его уверенными движениями. Хаттон отошел к комоду, нашел в нем простые трусы и майку.

— Забинтовать бы надо, сэр, — негромко сказал Моррис. — Хотите, я сделаю? Я в армии санитаром был.

Хаттон кивнул. Он никак не мог набраться решимости и обернуться к кровати. Внезапно взгляд его упал на сложенный листок бумаги, лежавший на комоде. Он медленно развернул его.

"Я больше не в силах носить это в себе. Это просто невыносимо...» Неровные строчки, написанные рукой сына, прыгали у министра перед глазами. Он сложил бумагу и сунул в карман, решив прочитать позже. Тем временем Моррис сходил в ванную и принес бинт и вату. Сделав компресс, он аккуратно забинтовал левое предплечье Джонни. Пока стоял, склонившись над ним, он нечаянно опрокинул одну из бутылок, и та загрохотала, закатившись под кровать.

— Что это? — испуганно обернулся Хаттон.

— Похоже, младший мистер Хаттон сперва приложился как следует, прежде чем в ванну залезть, — без обиняков объяснил Моррис. — И тут вон еще упаковка от снотворного на столике.

Снотворное, алкоголь, а потом еще и порез... Несомненно, мальчик просто запутался. Он не мог желать этого всерьез, он просто выпил и надумал лишнего. Хаттон судорожно цеплялся за эту мысль.

— Давайте белье, мистер Хаттон, сэр, — обратился Моррис к нему. — Одену.

Министр придержал ноги Джонни, пока Моррис натягивал на него трусы, и удерживал в сидячем положении, пока шофер занимался майкой, поворачивая Джонни как большую куклу. Наконец они уложили Джонни под одеяло. Глядя на него сейчас, казалось, что он просто устал и спит. С открытым ртом.

— Сейчас что, сэр? — вырвал Хаттона из мыслей Моррис.

— Сейчас? Надо бы прибраться тут... — Он беспомощно пошевелил пальцами в воздухе.

— Ага. Надо. Миссис Отис! Миссис Отис! Идите сюда.

Экономка появилась в спальне, едва переступая дрожащими ногами. Хаттон сочувственно посмотрел на ее склоненную седую голову. Пальцы дергали и мяли обвязанный крючком платочек. 

— Миссис Отис, кому из горничных вы доверяете? Надо бы прибраться тут слегка, прежде чем мы вызовем врача.

— Не надо горничных, — отозвалась пожилая женщина. — Я сама. Вы... идите, сэр, посидите. Я побуду тут, с Джонни...

Она снова разрыдалась, но одновременно энергично принялась собирать разбросанную одежду с пола.

Ведомый Моррисом, Хаттон вышел в захламленную приемную. Он позволил усадить себя на диван и сидел все время, пока Моррис собирал рубашки и брюки и относил их в спальню для миссис Отис, а потом складывал стопкой грязные тарелки. Хаттон потерял счет времени, сидя так, пока его шофер и экономка готовили комнаты его теперь уже покойного сына к приезду официальных представителей власти.

Все сложилось как нельзя лучше. Врач выписал свидетельство о «смерти по неосторожности», и местный полицейский не стал ему возражать. На следующее утро у Хаттона на руках уже было разрешение на похороны. Он сидел в одной из гостевых спален, пока вызванный из Лондона гробовщик снимал мерки. Весь дом был опутан черным крепом, как паутиной, зеркала завешаны, шторы приспущены. Лето оказалось разом изгнано за пределы этих стен. Кряхтя, Хаттон поднялся и хотел снять брюки, чтобы прилечь. В кармане что-то захрустело, он достал плотный лист веленевой бумаги. Письмо сына.

«Я больше не в силах носить это в себе. Это просто невыносимо... Никто не поймет меня, и поэтому я не вижу смысла жить дальше. Я так старался быть послушным и хорошим мальчиком, я делал все, что ОН просил, что ОН хотел. Я позволял ЕМУ творить со мной самые непристойные вещи, которые только можно вообразить себе, и я с радостью продолжил бы делать их, если бы ОН не оттолкнул меня. И все же я с благоговением, со всей доступной мне любовью пишу его имя — Ронни Крэй. Рональд. Рон. МОЙ Ронни. Он стал для меня любовью моей жизни, а я... Я оказался всего лишь бабочкой-однодневкой для него. 

Папа, прости меня, но такой сын тебе точно не нужен. Не суди меня строго. 

Джонни."

— Рональд Крэй! — взревел Хаттон. — Рональд грязный подонок Крэй! О, Джонни!

Впервые с того момента, как Хаттон вошел в ванную и понял, что сделать уже ничего нельзя, он заплакал. Комкал письмо в кулаке и утирал рукавом рубашки мутные старческие слезы. И в нем оформлялось одно желание: уничтожить Рональда Крэя, ставшего причиной смерти его дорого мальчика. Смешать его с грязью, так, чтобы он ей захлебнулся, и превратить в ничто. «Мы еще встретимся, Ронни», — прошептал Хаттон,— «обязательно встретимся.”

За полтора года, прошедшие со смерти Джонни, Хаттон убедился в одном: подобраться к Крэям оказалось вовсе не так легко, как ему думалось поначалу. Он никогда особенно не интересовался криминальным миром Лондона, поэтому знал о близнецах Крэях понаслышке, особенно в связи с разразившимся в 1964 году скандалом, касавшегося лорда Бутби. Чего он не принял в расчет, так это неожиданной и неприятной популярности братьев, особенно старшего, Реджинальда, и их связей с знаменитостями мирового уровня, что делало их практически цезарями вне подозрений. Попытки подтолкнуть расследование не вело практически ни к чему, полиция буксовала, не в силах разговорить ни одного свидетеля. Чего в этом было больше — страха перед Крэями или свойственного жителям Ист-Энда недоверия к властям, для Хаттона роли не играло. Но к началу 1968 он окончательно уверился, что ему следует самостоятельно заняться близнецами, если он не хочет умереть раньше, чем месть за сына действительно настигнет их.

В шестидесятые мафиозные кланы давно уже держали в своих цепких итальянских и не только руках значительные части как США, так и многих европейских стран. Обеспокоенные политики внезапно начали проявлять редкостную готовность к сотрудничеству, позволяя высшим полицейским чинам договариваться о международной взаимовыручке. Услышав о подобных проектах, Хаттон в качестве министра без кабинета приложил все усилия, чтобы отправиться в Америку, в надежде отыскать там человека, способного остановить чуму под названием «Фирма» и ее двух наиболее опасных бацилл. И в феврале шестьдесят восьмого он вылетел на правительственном самолете в Нью-Йорк, на встречу с высшими чинами ФБР. 

— Сэр Хаттон? — Водитель, присланный встретить министра, был чернокожим.

Хаттон внутренне поморщился. Насколько ему нравилась идея Великой Британской Империи, настолько он желал оказаться подальше от народностей, ее населявших. И американские негры однозначно принадлежали к этим народностям. Однако шофер был, по крайней мере, одет в чистую и отутюженную униформу и гнул спину почти так же хорошо, как Моррис. Поэтому министр великодушно кивнул и последовал от трапа прямиком к черному лимузину, поданному к самолету. Перед машиной его поджидал невысокий щуплый молодой человек с заметной лысиной. Шляпы на нем почему-то не было, и редкие пряди на макушке трепал влажный холодный ветер.

— Министр, — приветствовал молодой человек Хаттона. — Эрик Крипке, начальник Нью-Йоркского отдела ФБР. Добро пожаловать в Соединенные Штаты. 

— Здравствуйте, мистер Крипке, — пробурчал Хаттон.

Акцент этого слишком молодого на вид начальника неприятно резанул ухо Хаттона. Он с тоской подумал, что не стоило, вероятно, ввязываться во все это дело.

— Прошу вас, садитесь. Для вас зарезервирован номер в «Шератоне», предлагаю проехать туда, чтобы вы могли слегка освежиться, после чего я приглашаю вас посетить отдел ФБР и немного осмотреться.

Хаттон склонил голову, соглашаясь с планом. В самолете он вздремнул, хотя кровать на высоте двадцати тысяч футов над землей и не казалась ему достойной доверия, и был этому рад. Все равно смена временного пояса давала о себе знать. Они ждали в машине, пока шофер грузил в багажник чемодан Хаттона. 

— Мне нужно обсудить кое-что с господином Гувером, — сразу же взял быка за рога Хаттон. — Когда я смогу его увидеть?

— Директор Гувер очень сожалеет, что не смог приехать встретить вас лично. Он очень занятой человек. Уверен, вы еще увидите его. Пока же мы можем обсудить все важные вопросы, и я представлю ему донесение. Это поможет спланировать беседу значительно эффективнее.

Хаттон вторично поджал губы. Этот Крипке годился ему в сыновья, а вел себя так, словно действительно мог что-то решать. Он был однозначно разочарован и даже обижен таким приемом. Мысль о возрасте Крипке заставила вспомнить его о Джонни. О том, что Джонни так и не дожил до двадцати одного.

— Я слышал, у вас в Нью-Йорке весьма высокий уровень преступности, — подколол Хаттон Крипке. — Должно быть, беспокойно жить здесь?

— Мы работаем над этим, и наше отделение ФБР успешно выполняет свою задачу, — не дрогнув даже уголком рта, отозвался тот. — Слухи зачастую преувеличены.

— А что с организованной преступностью? Как вы с ней боретесь?

— Решительно и беспощадно. — Крипке улыбнулся. — Давайте отложим обсуждение дел на тот момент, когда мы окажемся в кабинете, министр. Как прошел полет?

Хаттон не был специалистом, однако в последние месяцы весьма часто бывал в Скотланд Ярде и общался с полицейскими на довольно высоких позициях. Однако бюро ФБР в Нью-Йорке поразило его своим размахом. Массивное здание возвышалось как колосс, подавляя своей запечатленной в камне мощью. Крипке провел Хаттона через центральный холл с гигантской мозаикой и флагами у стен. Вокруг сновали мужчины и женщины с папками, здание гудело, как улей, голоса, стрекот печатных машинок, перестук каблучков, шелест телеграфных лент — этот шум говорил о том, что государственная машина работает на полном ходу, и нет ничего, что могло бы ее остановить. Лондонское полицейское управление выглядело старомодно-спокойным по сравнение с этой организацией. 

Они поднялись на лифте на двенадцатый этаж, после чего покинули общую кабину и вышли в пустой коридор с рядом закрытых дверей. Пройдя несколько десятков шагов, остановились перед одной, и Крипке открыл ее ключом. Это оказался еще один лифт, однако меньшего размера. На нем они поднялись еще на несколько этажей и наконец очутились в большом и светлом кабинете, из которого открывался вид на раскинувшийся город. 

— Присаживайтесь, министр, Морин сделает нам кофе. Или вы предпочитаете чай?

— От чашки черного чая я бы не отказался, — ответил Хаттон, опускаясь в удобное кресло возле кофейного столика. 

Крипке отошел к столу, чтобы посмотреть оставленные на нем документы, нажал на кнопку вызова секретаря и вернулся к министру. Появилась немолодая женщина в юбке ниже колена и туфлях на плоском каблуке — редкость по моде того времени. Ее седеющие волосы были гладко зачесаны назад и собраны в пучок, а не уложены в подобие улья на макушке, чем грешили многие женщины. Секретарша Крипке напомнила Хаттону миссис Отис, когда та еще не сломалась окончательно под ударами судьбы, и произвела самое благоприятное впечатление. Он подумал, что у человека, нанявшего подобную секретаршу, неплохой вкус.

— Кофе и черный чай для министра Хаттона, Морин, — попросил Крипке. — И пригласите мистера Сингера.

Когда Морин вышла, Крипке откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Вас интересует борьба с организованной преступностью. Эта отрава проникла повсюду, и, поверьте, я знаю, о чем говорю. Я хочу представить вам Роберта Сингера, он начальник отдела криминальных расследований. Думаю, его опыт может вам пригодиться. 

Сингер оказался высоким немолодым мужчиной с седыми усами. Он выглядел куда начальственнее Крипке и сразу же понравился Хаттону. К тому же Сингер, в отличие от близорукого Крипке, служил, и министру нашлось, о чем вспомнить, обменявшись с ним парой фраз. 

— Господин министр, у нас готовится крупная операция по задержанию, если хотите, я вам расскажу в общих чертах. Увидите, чем мы можем помочь вам.

Подобная покровительственность в исполнении Сингера Хаттона не покоробила, и он, распрощавшись с Крипке, направился вновь на отдельном лифте для особо важных сотрудников вниз, в отдел криминальных расследований.

Огромный зал, в котором одновременно работали не меньше полусотни агентов, был поделен на закутки шкафами и невысокими перегородками. На одной из стен висела большая карта Нью-Йорка, рядом — карты отдельных районов. Все они были истыканы булавками с разноцветными головками, флажками, изрисованы непонятными на первый взгляд значками. Перед картами собралась небольшая группа мужчин, все без пиджаков, с закатанными рукавами белых рубашек. Над ними витал запах пота, кофе и сигаретного дыма. 

— Министр Хаттон, позвольте представить вам агентов Коллинза и Эклза. Они отвечают за операцию. Парни, это министр Хаттон из Лондона. Расскажите ему, чем вы тут сейчас занимаетесь, и следите за языками!

Названные агенты обернулись и подошли ближе. Хаттон прищурился.

Один был слишком смазлив для того, чтобы воспринимать его всерьез. Этакий хорошенький мальчик, а не агент. Даже тщательно зачесанные на пробор волосы не придавали ему достаточной серьезности. Второй был старше, суше, носил жилет и коричневую наплечную кобуру, которая подчеркивала разворот плеч. 

— Здравствуйте, министр. — Красавчик протянул руку и улыбнулся, демонстрируя идеальные зубы и неожиданно лучики морщинок у глаз. Он сразу показался старше, хотя Хаттон пока и не был готов изменить свое мнение. — Дженсен Эклз, агент. Мой напарник.

Второй также протянул ладонь для рукопожатия.

— Миша Коллинз, сэр.

— Миша? — Министр попробовал непривычное имя на язык. — Вы русский?

— Нет. Мама увлекалась романами, — явно не в первый раз пояснил Коллинз. — Не хотите подойти поближе? На завтра запланирована операция, и шеф Сингер просил ввести вас в курс дела. 

Хаттон приблизился к карте. Возможно, все могло оказаться интереснее, чем он думал.

Прошло четыре часа, прежде чем Хаттон наконец-то оказался в своем номере. Он хмыкнул, увидев на столе бутылку шампанского в серебряном ведерке и корзину с фруктами. После двенадцатичасового перелета и целого для в бюро ему требовалось что-то посущественнее женской шипучки и краснобоких яблок. К счастью, бар президентского номера оказался заполнен под завязку. Он выпил первую порцию бренди, не отходя от него, держа бутылку в руке, залпом. Потом налил себе вторую порцию и сел, наконец, в кресло.

Министр был разочарован. В Лондоне ему доводилось слышать, что американские полицейские и особенно агенты ФБР — настоящие крутые парни, но те, с кем он познакомился сегодня, выглядели обычными пустышками. Ничего общего с спокойными и знающими английскими следователями. Одни только угрозы, пафос и поминутные неприличные ругательства. Агенты регулярно извинялись и явно пытались сдерживаться, но как только дело доходило до более эмоциональных разъяснений, бесконечные «факи» сыпались с их губ, как горох. Хаттон терпел, сколько мог, а потом потребовал от Сингера проводить его к Крипке. На прямую просьбу о встрече с Гувером тот вновь принялся увиливать. Только многолетнее умение сдерживаться, необходимое каждому политику, помогло министру не вспылить. И вот сейчас, сидя в номере, он вновь вернулся к обдумыванию своей основной проблемы, своей миссии, не меньше — уничтожению близнецов Крэй. Где найти того, кто мог справиться с этим двухголовым чудовищем? 

Так ничего и не решив, Хаттон заказал ужин в номер, поел, после чего отправился спать и долго ворочался на слишком мягком и комфортабельном матрасе и пышных подушках. 

— Стрит.

Марк Пеллегрино как раз клал карты на стол, когда двери в игорный зал распахнулись, и внутрь хлынули люди в синей полицейской униформе, там и тут разбавленной однообразными костюмами агентов ФБР. Женщины завизжали, крупье, резко побледневший до серости, попытался сошвырнуть со стола зеркальный поднос с белым порошком на нем, однако ему не позволил один из агентов. Он впечатал крупье лицом в зеленое сукно, покрывавшее стол, и Марк увидел, как смялся его нос. 

— Руки за голову! Всем опуститься на колени!

Марк и его партнеры по игре, Митч Пиледжи, Бенито Мартинес и Ник Карелла, не впервые оказывались в центре облавы, но никогда еще ситуация не была настолько паршивой. В нескольких чемоданчиках, скромно стоявших у стен, было достаточно наркотиков, чтобы засадить всех присутствующих до конца их дней, и то, что среди приглашенных старлеток наверняка были несовершеннолетние, ситуацию никак не улучшало. И все же если бы он сумел добраться до неприметной боковой двери, то шансы уйти еще бы оказались...

В затылок Пеллегрино уперлось дуло пистолета, ужасно твердое и холодное.

— Куда собрался? — прошептал ненавистный и хорошо знакомый голос.

— Агент Коллинз, — кисло отозвался Пеллегрино. — Вас дожидался.

— На колени, Пеллегрино!

Спрятавшись за створку двери, Хаттон с волнением наблюдал за облавой. Казавшиеся такими беспечными агенты превратились внезапно в натуральные сгустки энергии. А их руководители, Коллинз и Эклз, те просто летали по залу, замечая малейшее подозрительное движение. Не осталось ничего от Красавчика и Сухопарого, как обозвал их про себя Хаттон, это были специальные агенты Эклз и Коллинз.

Из зала уже вели первых арестованных. Поначалу по полицейским фургонам рассаживали всякую мелкую шушеру — проституток, официантов, отдельно провели крупье и прочих распорядителей. Потом последовали игроки, все как один — в костюмах, с дорогими перстнями на пальцах, с толстыми цепочками на шеях. Таких бандитов Хаттону в Лондоне видеть не приходилось. Он не вмешивался, просто наблюдал, старательно сохраняя свое инкогнито. Наконец в зале остались только криминалисты, несколько арестованных и небольшая группа агентов под предводительством Эклза и Коллинза.

— Куда их? — спросил один из младших сотрудников ФБР.

— Берем их всех и везем в Дармор.

— Но...

— У тебя проблемы? — Коллинз рявкнул на агента так, что тот скукожился под его взглядом. 

Чертыхающихся на английском и итальянском мафиози повели к выходу из зала, держа под прицелом нескольких пистолетов. Хаттон обернулся к сопровождавшему его полицейскому:

— Куда они?

— Не знаю, сэр, — отозвался тот.

— Черт!

Министр не мог вот так просто позволить агентам уехать. Он хотел знать, что должно произойти, потому что именно сейчас все наконец-то стало похоже на настоящую полицейскую работу. Он решительно направился следом за ними. Как оказалось, зал ресторана, позади которого располагался нелегальный клуб, уже был освобожден от посетителей. Кучка официантов под присмотром полицейских жалась в углу. Слышался чей-то плач, непонятно — мужской или женский.

— Мистер Коллинз! — позвал Хаттон, однако обернулся вместо Коллинза Эклз.

— Мистер Добсон? — назвал он министра обговоренным заранее псевдонимом.

— Я поеду с вами.

— Не думаю, что это такая уж хорошая идея, сэр. — Сейчас Красавчик красавчиком совсем не выглядел.

Под глазами у него залегли темные тени после бессонной ночи, на лбу была ссадина, из которой кровь стекала тоненькой струйкой и пачкала воротник рубашки. Он выглядел усталым и опасным, а вовсе не смазливым, как накануне.

— Вы знаете, кто приказал вам показать мне все, — надменно заявил Хаттон. — Я настаиваю.

Эклз скрипнул зубами, на его скулах отчетливо напряглись желваки. В этот момент к нему приблизился Коллинз, уже распихавший своих арестованных по машинам под присмотр фбровцев.

— Проблемы, Дженсен?

— Мистер Добсон, — Эклз сделал упор на «Добсон», — настаивает на том, чтобы сопровождать нас.

Коллинз пожал плечами.

— Это особая операция. Мы о таком не договаривались.

Не тратя лишнего времени, он направился к одной из машин, намереваясь покинуть место ареста. Хаттон осмотрелся. Сопровождавший его полицейский мялся у автомобиля, не решаясь вмешиваться в дела начальства, Пеллегрино и Пилледжи уже сидели на задних сиденьях, подпертые с обеих сторон агентами с каменными мордами. Еще одна машина стояла наготове. 

Вскинув подбородок, Хаттон направился к ней. Вычислив наиболее молодого из агентов, он отозвал его в сторону:

— Вон там автомобиль, отправляйтесь в управление и передайте депешу директору Крипке. Лично в руки. Не будет на месте — поезжайте к нему домой, хоть из постели достаньте. Но доставьте ее, понятно? 

Агент кивнул. Хаттон сунул ему в руки папку, взятую с собой на всякий случай. В ней был листок из блокнота с торопливо накорябанной надписью: «Сопровождаю агентов. М. Х.» Когда молодой агент кинулся к другому автомобилю, Хаттон в последнюю секунду втиснулся на заднее сиденье в машину сопровождения.

— По распоряжению Крипке, — буркнул он. — Поддержка для агентов Эклза и Коллинза.

Даже если прочие фбровцы удивились, то вида они не подали, и вскоре Хаттон уже катил следом за машинами с арестованными.

Хаттон не был на второй мировой, к ее началу он давно уже перешагнул возраст призыва, однако он слышал достаточно рассказов о гестапо и их методах получения информации. Как оказалось, не только гестаповцы так могли. Глядя из-за тонированного стекла в комнату для допросов, он должен был признать, что недооценил агентов. Очень сильно недооценил.

Пеллегрино был прикован к стулу наручниками, не только за руки, но и за щиколотки. Как раз в этот момент от него отходил Эклз, вытирая руки носовым платком. Он сбил себе костяшки о зубы итальянца, однако его руки выглядели куда лучше лица мафиози, превратившегося в натуральную отбивную. Министр видел, как это лицо наливалось кровью, пока Эклз медленно вжимал свой ботинок Пеллегрино в промежность. Наконец, тот не выдержал и заорал, явно согласившись что-то рассказать. Эклз слушал его с непроницаемым лицом, кивая время от времени. Казалось, он у себя в бюро, а не в залитой кровью камере, с ступней, раздавливающей гениталии человека.

Коллинза в комнате не было, он «занимался» конкурентом Пеллегрино, Пиледжи, в соседней камере. Хаттон незадолго до этого покинул смежную с ней комнату, отделенную стеклом, и, видит бог, он даже начал испытывать нечто вроде сочувствия к немолодому итальянцу. Тот валялся на полу со скованными за спиной руками и даже не мог прикрыться. Двигаясь вокруг него кругами, как акула вокруг жертвы, Коллинз время от времени неторопливо, с оттяжкой, впечатывал ботинок в самые чувствительные части его тела. Даже сквозь толстое стекло министр слышал стоны и хриплые вскрики. За то время, пока Хаттон следил за его допросом, Пиледжи лишился способности членораздельно говорить из-за вывихнутой челюсти. Тогда, приподняв его голову за волосы, Коллинз расчетливо ударил кулаком, защищенным кастетом. Челюсть с хрустом встала на место, а Пиледжи заорал, брызжа кровью. Пока он извивался, агент подошел к нему сзади и каблуком надавил на скрюченные, начавшие синеть пальцы. На этом месте министр решил узнать, чем занят напарник Коллинза.

Оставив Пеллегрино наедине с его болью, Эклз вышел из допросной.

— Мистер Добсон, — устало приветствовал он министра, словно и не удивившись. — Вы чертов упрямец.

— Как успехи? — поинтересовался тот.

— Неплохо. Он сдал нам кое-кого из конкурентов, теперь мы можем работать дальше. Уверен, что Ми... агент Коллинз тоже добился успеха.

Хаттон вспомнил, как вылетевший после удара изо рта Пиледжи зуб ударился об одностороннее зеркало, оставив на нем кровавую кляксу, и кивнул.

— Несомненно. И часто вы таким занимаетесь?

— Каким — таким? Допросами? Послушайте, министр, вы ни черта не знаете о том, как нам приходится работать. У них не только куры денег не клюют, они этими деньгами все небоскребы могут оклеить изнутри и снаружи, и еще останется. На них работают десятки адвокатов. Если бы мы отвезли их в центральный участок, через полчаса нам бы уже запретили их допрашивать, а еще часом позже их выпустили бы под залог. И все, что мы смогли бы доказать, это незаконная игра в карты, административное нарушение, карающееся штрафом. Вы вообще представляете, кого мы взяли? Это очень большие шишки двух итальянских кланов и их ближайшее окружение. Они привезли на пробу наркотики, которыми вскоре планируют наводнить наши улицы, наши школы и наши колледжи. И если для того, чтобы защитить глупых детей от «раскрытия дверей восприятия», мне понадобится пустить юшку одному-другому бандиту, поверьте, за мной не заржавеет. И наверняка это спасет жизнь паре десятков малолетних дурочек, которые слетаются, как бабочки, на огонек их богатства, а потом их вылавливают из Гудзонова залива изнасилованных, избитых и с перерезанными глотками. 

— То есть вы изначально спланировали это?

Эклз передернул плечами, словно говоря: «А какое вам до этого дело?»

— Мне надо заглянуть еще к одному из наших друзей. Извините, у нас не так много времени.

Хаттон кивнул. Перед тем, как войти в очередную камеру, Эклз одернул жилет и пригладил волосы. После чего решительно шагнул внутрь. Министр нашел стул, стоявший у стены в тюремном коридоре, и присел. Судя по тому, что им предоставили несколько камер для допросов в небольшой малозначительной тюрьме в пригороде, Коллинз и Эклз хорошо подготовились и явно планировали сделать все именно так, как делали. И они заметно торопились, зная, что времени на допрос у них немного. Такой подход к делу все изменил в глазах министра. Агенты больше не казались ему мальчишками, играющими в солдатики. Если им действительно удалось выжать из ублюдков информацию, которая поможет засадить за решетку еще больше ублюдков, то методы добычи этой самой информации министра интересовали мало. 

Возможно, он задремал, однако он как вживую увидел на стуле в камере для допросов Ронни Крэя. С окровавленным лицом, разбитыми губами, сломанными пальцами на руках. Униженного и запуганного. И агентов Эклза и Коллинза перед ним. Возможно, чтобы справиться с двумя братьями нужны были два полицейских, а не один?

Возвращение в управление было далеко не триумфальным. Коллинз и Эклз, измученные несколькими часами интенсивного «воздействия», избитые арестованные, которых рассадили по разным машинам, чтобы не позволить им переговорить, обеспокоенные агенты. Хаттон наблюдал за тем, как Пеллегрино и Пиледжи практически зашвырнули на задние сиденья. Лица обоих распухли настолько, что узнать их было практически невозможно. Хаттон ехал в машине с двумя агентами, имен которых не знал. Время от времени те обменивались какими-то незначащими замечаниями, но никто и словом не упомянул произошедшее ночью.

Машины затормозили у одного из крупных полицейских участков в центре города, где арестованных передали в руки полиции. Немедленно было вызвано подкрепление. Эклз сопровождал Пеллегрино, Коллинз ушел следом за Пиледжи. На их месте Хаттон наложил бы в штаны. Агенты вернулись минут через десять, кивнули министру, приглашая следовать за собой, и поехали в управление. В машине все еще пахло кровью, и этот запах вернул Хаттона на полтора года назад, в ванную своего поместья, где он стоял над телом Джонни. 

— Сейчас вы увидите встречу блудных сыновей, мистер Хаттон, — с кривой усмешкой сообщил Коллинз, обернувшись с переднего сиденья.

Его напарник только хмыкнул, услышав это заявление. Хаттон ожидал, что Сингер или, может, даже сам Крипке для вида пожурят агентов, после чего поздравят их за закрытыми дверями с получением важных улик. Однако все оказалось намного хуже. Во-первых, перед зданием Бюро толпились репортеры, вооруженные камерами с мощными вспышками, явно намеренные заснять каждое движение. Эклз даже не затормозил перед лестницей, просто проехал дальше, свернул на одну из боковых улиц и вскоре въехал в подземный гараж для сотрудников. Ему пришлось показать удостоверение, поравнявшись с будкой дежурного, только после этого поднялся шлагбаум, перегораживавший проезд. Хаттон устало последовал за агентами, поднялся с ними на лифте прямо до десятого этажа, где располагалось общее бюро криминального отдела и... практически оглох, стоило дверцам открыться.

Казалось, в этом зале орали все, кто только мог производить хоть какие-то звуки. Многие агенты разговаривали по телефонам, одновременно другие что-то громко и возбужденно обсуждали, бешено жестикулируя. Их не сразу заметили, а когда увидели, вдруг наступила тишина. Ее прервал голос Сингера, который вполне мог посоперничать с Иерихонской трубой.

— Что взбрело вам в голову? — рявкнул он, направляясь к агентам. — Что вы устроили?

— Сэр, — попытался начать Коллинз, но начальник встряхнул его, как кота, за шкирку.

На его рубашке виднелись следы пота подмышками и на спине, волосы повисли слипшимися прядями. Выглядел Сингер так, словно выдержал не один тяжелейший бой.

— Шеф, — сделал попытку Эклз, — мы получили информацию...

— Которую нельзя использовать! — взревел Сингер. — А еще у нас на шее висит две дюжины адвокатов, и каждый — натуральный кровосос, оплаченный деньгами мафии.

В зале появился Крипке, свежий и подтянутый, как будто он прекрасно выспался. По сравнению с Сингером он выглядел особенно хорошо.

— В кабинет, агенты, немедленно, — стальным голосом, разом перекрывшим и всеобщий гвалт, и сопение Сингера произнес он.

Дверь за ними закрылась. Никто не обратил внимания на Хаттона, но тот был настолько увлечен наблюдением, что даже не испытал никакого неудовольствия. Кажется, он стал свидетелем чего-то весьма значительного, только не совсем был еще уверен, что знает, как это использовать. Однако долго ждать ему не пришлось: как пушечное ядро из кабинета буквально вылетел Коллинз, на ходу нахлобучивая шляпу и пытаясь натянуть пальто.

— Миша! — за ним следом выбежал Эклз, а вслед им неслось:

— Я лично прослежу, чтобы вся ответственность была возложена лично на вас! 

Хаттон поразился, насколько по-детски вели себя все эти мужчины, и агенты, не желавшие доказать своим начальникам, какую выгоду можно было извлечь из их действий, ни сами начальники, боявшиеся дурной славы. Похоже, Коллинз не стал дожидаться лифта и помчался вниз по лестнице, а его напарник — следом. Хаттон незаметно вызвал лифт, пока все остальные фбровцы кинулись к окнам, и поехал на первый этаж, чтобы застать агентов. 

То ли Коллинз забыл про репортеров, взбудораженный ссорой с начальством, то ли решил наплевать на них, но он метеором пронесся через холл и выскочил на крыльцо. Немедленно засверкали вспышки, раздались выкрики журналистов. Хаттон вышел следом. Эклза не было видно — похоже, Коллинз обогнал его, а может, остановил каким-то другим способом.

— Вы действительно всю ночь задерживали честных граждан без предъявления им обвинений и подвергали всяческим пыткам? — раздался один особенно пронзительный крик, который буквально пригвоздил Коллинза к месту. 

Он осмотрелся, словно только сейчас увидел все эти нацеленные на него объективы и микрофоны, и — Хаттон ахнул — размахнулся и врезал репортеру. Засверкали вспышки, раздался восхищенный гул, газетчики явно были счастливы увидеть подобное представление. Из дверей ФБР показался Эклз, оценил обстановку и потащил Коллинза по ступеням вниз, отмахиваясь от особо наглых журналистов и отпихивая самых настырных. Хаттон успел заметить, как он остановил такси, и оба агента скрылись в машине. Вновь никем не замеченный, Хаттон вернулся в холл и показал дежурному свое дипломатическое удостоверение.

— Найдите мистера Крипке, — приказал он, — у меня есть к нему пара слов.

Хаттон вернулся в гостиницу совершенно без сил, но в прекрасном расположении духа. Наконец-то он нашел тех, кого искал, и заполучил их практически со всеми потрохами бесплатно. Оставалось только сообщить агентам о договоренности с Крипке, а тому получить разрешение от Гувера. Впервые после смерти сына министр улегся в постель без жидкого снотворного и через пару минут спал сном младенца.

На следующий день молодой человек в костюме доставил ему папку, в которой лежали несколько листков бумаги. Многие строчки на этих листах были зачернены, однако Хаттону вполне хватало и оставшейся информации. Агенты были решительны, амбициозны и не стеснялись в средствах. Они были неудобными, их переводили из отдела в отдел, однако одно им удавалось несомненно: они умели добиваться поразительных результатов. При этом работали они всегда вместе, вот уже более десяти лет, а до этого вместе служили. Хаттон не удивился бы, если бы Коллинз и Эклз оказались одноклассниками, однако встретились они на флоте, в начале службы. Кто знает, какие именно вещи пришлось им пережить, прежде чем дружба скрепила их жизни воедино. Хаттон хорошо знал, как дороги военные связи. У него тоже был такой друг, вот только Хаттон вернулся в Англию, а Джеку не повезло. 

Найдя телефон Коллинза, Хаттон набрал его, воспользовавшись гостиничным аппаратом. И ничуть не удивился, когда услышал в трубке голос Эклза, наверняка агенты сидели, ломая головы над сложившейся ситуацией. Или просто пили. 

— Слушаю.

— Доброе утро, это Добсон. Он самый.

— Мистер Добсон.

— Мне нужно переговорить с вами обоими. Как можно быстрее. Поверьте, это в ваших же интересах.

В трубке стало тихо, после чего Эклз вернулся.

— Где и когда?

— Как насчет обеда? В отеле «Шератон».

— В двенадцать вас устроит?

Хаттон взглянул на часы, была половина десятого.

— Вполне. До свидания.

Эклз положил трубку не попрощавшись. «По-английски», — подумал Хаттон, и хмыкнул.

У него оставалось два с половиной часа на подготовку.

Дженсен положил трубку и обернулся к Мише, кипятившему в кастрюльке воду для кофе. Кухня агента Коллинза являла собой образец минимализма. Кофейник или чайник в имевшийся набор посуды не входили. Дженсен, не единожды остававшийся у напарника на ночь в периоды интенсивных расследований, был прекрасно знаком как с диваном, так и со всеми кухонными принадлежностями. В свою очередь Миша считал складную кровать в квартире Дженсена и набор стаканов для виски практически своими. Они давно уже делили на двоих свою жизнь, не исключая коротких периодов отношений на стороне. Их работа, бывшая одновременно и единственным хобби, спаяла их воедино, превратив в некоего тянитолкая о двух головах и двух револьверах. Этому не смог помешать и короткий брак Дженсена, рухнувший под напором очередных бандитских разборок, последствия которых пришлось разгребать агентам в Чикаго. Развод он отметил в компании напарника и двух бутылок скотча. После этого жена, как и редкие спутницы Миши, стерлись из их памяти подобно следу от обручального кольца. Они смирились с тем, что постоянные переезды и отсутствие четкого рабочего распорядка не позволяют им устроить личную жизнь, и довольствовались короткими интрижками там и тут.

Понаблюдав за тем, как Миша щедро сыплет молотый кофе прямо из упаковки в воду, не тратя усилий на отмеривание положенного количества ложек, Дженсен усмехнулся, испытывая примерно то же чувство, что, должно быть, охватило Одиссея при виде Пенелопы в супружеской спальне: чувство дома.

— Нас приглашают на ланч.

— Кто? — Миша обернулся и тряхнул пакет с кофе. 

Большая порция отправилась в воду. Скептически посмотрев на густое варево, он пожал плечами и потянулся к раковине за водой.

— Не разбавляй, — попросил Дженсен. — Помои будут. Министр Хаттон, как ни странно. У него есть предложение.

В этот раз Миша смотрел на Дженсена так долго, что сволочной кофе вскипел и вытек из кастрюльки, заляпав плиту.

— Черт, — ругнулся Миша, — пошли в кафе. 

Дженсен хмыкнул. Он с самого начала знал, что позволять Мише варить кофе — гиблое дело. 

— Думаешь, что-то полезное? — спросил Коллинз, натягивая пальто и нахлобучивая шляпу.

Дженсен пожал плечами, оправил воротник и покинул квартиру.

— Узнаем через пару часов.

Хаттон ждал их в отдельном кабинете за столом, накрытом белой хрустящей скатертью. Он выглядел благодушным, как дедушка, пригласивший внуков на встречу, однако агенты все равно чувствовали себя неспокойно. Сложив «Таймс» и отбросив ее на банкетку, Хаттон встал и протянул руку для приветствия. Внезапно появившийся официант отодвинул для каждого стул, словно для высокопоставленных гостей. Хотя, возможно, здесь просто знали, кто такой Хаттон, и обслуживали и его самого, и пришедших на встречу с ним соответствующе.

— Что будете пить, джентльмены? Здесь неплохое вино, хотя, признаться, я бы душу сейчас продал за стакан светлого пива, настоящего английского пива, — заявил Хаттон.

На провокацию ни один из агентов не отреагировал. 

— Содовую, — заказал Миша.

— Колу, со льдом, — в свою очередь попросил Дженсен.

Хаттон покивал.

— Мне не понять американские вкусы, вероятно, для этого я слишком стар. Принесите мне бордо, врач утверждает, оно полезно для сердца.

Официант так же бесшумно удалился, как и пришел. Хаттон посмотрел на агентов в упор, и выражение его лица стало заметно суше. Словно сквозь маску доброго дядюшки проступил тот самый политик, который на протяжении многих лет был соратником Черчилля в самые трудные для Великобритании годы.

— Не так давно, — негромко и без вступления начал Хаттон, — был арестован некий приспешник лондонских королей теневого бизнеса. Когда его прижали, он сообщил, что его имя — Алан Брюс Купер, и что он сотрудник американского Министерства Финансов, которое пытается доказать связи американской мафии с лондонскими бандитами. Точнее, с парочкой из этих бандитов. Он ведет расследование под прикрытием. Вам это имя ничего не говорит?

Коллинз и Эклз синхронно качнули головами в знак отрицания.

— Купер дал согласие на сотрудничество с английской полицией, однако пока его действия не возымели никакого успеха. Возможно, он прокололся, а может, братья Крэй просто не доверяли ему изначально, но факт остается фактом: Купер топчется на месте, а вместе с ним и вся доблестная лондонская полиция. О, а вот и напитки.

Последний возглас опять прозвучал добродушно. Официант расставил на столе бокалы и стаканы, разлил напитки и ушел. Хаттон вновь посерьезнел.

— Вчера я имел продолжительную беседу с мистером Крипке, и он, и шеф Сингер готовы предоставить вам обоим отпуск любой продолжительности для оказания помощи агенту Куперу. В Лондоне. А за это время они постараются найти выход из создавшейся ситуации. 

— Мы должны лететь в Лондон? — нахмурившись, переспросил Дженсен. — И что мы там будем делать?

— Скажем так, у вас будет карт бланш на любые действия в разумных пределах, а мои представления о разумных пределах весьма широки. Вашей задачей будет прижать братьев Крэй и сделать возможным их арест по действительно серьезным обвинениям. Какие методы вы для этого примените, я знать не хочу. Со своей стороны я гарантирую вам неофициальную поддержку и защиту. Поверьте, я многое могу.

— В этом мы не сомневаемся, — отозвался Коллинз.

— Я уже провел все необходимые встречи, кроме одной, и она будет сегодня. Завтра я вылетаю обратно в Англию. Я бы очень приветствовал, если бы вы сопровождали меня. Так вы избежите излишней шумихи. А здесь будет объявлено, что вы отстранены от расследования и направлены в другое отделение. — Хаттон помолчал, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то. Как оказалось, к себе самому. — Простите, джентльмены, должен покинуть вас на несколько минут. Старость, знаете ли, не радость.

Агенты привстали, отдавая дань вежливости. Когда министр ушел, Миша поднял свой стакан и жадно выпил почти до дна. 

— Изжога? — поинтересовался Дженсен.

Напарник скривился. 

— Видел? — Он кивнул в сторону, и, повернув голову, Дженсен увидел брошенную министром газету. 

Наверняка не случайно. Она была свернута так, что хорошо была видна передовица с большой фотографией, на которой кулак агента ФБР Миши Коллинза врезался в лицо журналиста. Фотография была четкая, словно специально спланированная. Дженсен пожал плечами.

— Полетим?

— А у нас есть выбор? — буркнул Миша. — Хотя ты можешь остаться, за тобой пока журналисты не гоняются.

— Ради чего? — Дженсен невесело хмыкнул. — И тут ударение на слово «пока» надо делать. Нет уж, мы с тобой как ниточка с иголочкой, куда один, туда и второй.

В последний раз лететь над океаном Мише и Дженсену довелось еще во время армейской службы. Однако полет на грузовом самолете в компании двух десятков таких же молодых и напуганных солдат не шел ни в какое сравнение с перелетом в Старый Свет на правительственном лайнере, больше напоминавшим летающий гостиничный номер. Там были удобные широкие кресла, настоящая ванная с душевой кабиной и даже кровати в отсеке, отделенном тяжелым занавесом. О том, что это все-таки самолет, напоминали небольшие овальные иллюминаторы вместо окон и ровный гул моторов где-то за стальной обшивкой. 

Стюардесса предложила напитки, поставила на стол чашу с леденцами и фрукты, после чего скрылась куда-то. Хаттон внимательно посмотрел на агентов. Теперь, когда он безраздельно обладал их вниманием, он был готов посвятить их в подробности предстоящего задания. Папка с документами хранилась в отдельном кармане его портфеля, не совсем тайном, но и не бросавшемся в глаза. Он достал обычную коричневую картонную папку и вытащил фотографии.

— Братья Крэй, — произнес Хаттон, выкладывая первую фотографию на стол, где близнецы были сняты перед их самым большим клубом. — Перед ночным заведением «Эсмеральда'с Барн». Реджинальд, — Хаттон добавил портрет Реджи, — и Рональд.

— Близнецы? — несколько удивленно спросил Миша, рассматривая первое фото.

— И более того. Они неразлучны, как смола и сера. И опасны. Реджинальд старший. — Хаттон постучал согнутым пальцем по глянцевой поверхности фотографии. — Он является главным в этой шайке. Кстати, они называют себя «Фирма». Рональд младший, но он совершенно непредсказуем. Это больной на всю голову сукин сын, позволяющий себе куда больше, чем можно представить.

Слушая эту тираду, Миша и Дженсен переглянулись, и каждый увидел в взгляде напарника подтверждение собственных мыслей.

— А чего именно вы ждете от нас? — продолжил расспрашивать Миша, пока Дженсен внимательно рассматривал все фотографии, стараясь выцепить какие-нибудь полезные детали.

— Ваша задача найти улики. Даже помочь их оставить, если понадобится. Но это не все. Я хочу, чтобы вы раздавили этих паразитов. Сейчас они держатся за счет репутации, к ним невозможно подобраться незаметно. У них связи с знаменитостями, которые немедленно начинают шуметь, стоит пальцем тронуть хоть одного из Крэев, и газетчики вторят им. Вот, здесь вы найдете небольшое досье, ознакомьтесь, пока мы летим.

— Тут написано, что этот Рональд гомосексуалист, — заметил Миша, листая подшитые документы. — Это правда? 

Хаттон передернулся.

— Да, и не скрывает этого. Вокруг него вьются извращенцы всех мастей. Только осторожнее с этим, попытки втравить его в скандал пока оканчивались неудачей.

На лице Эклза появилось выражение брезгливости, хотя он никак не прокомментировал слова Хаттона. Вместо этого он спросил:

— А почему вы думаете, что мы сумеем чего-то достигнуть? 

— Потому что вы не боитесь испачкаться, — хмуро отозвался Хаттон. — Я бы сам занялся этим делом, но годы мои уже не те. И, кроме того, я личность довольно известная, а огласка тут ни к чему. Делайте все, что посчитаете нужным. Применяйте свои американские методы. А я гарантирую вам защиту, поддержку и наилучшие характеристики по окончании этого дела. Да, и вот. — Хаттон достал из портфеля две пачки банкнот с знаком английского фунта. — Здесь по пятьсот фунтов на человека, на первое время. Не стесняйтесь, тратьте. Обратитесь ко мне, если понадобится еще. А вот тут адрес в пригороде Лондона. Заброшенный дом, раньше это была небольшая больница, однако врач умер, из округи почти все уехали. Там практически никто не бывает. Кто знает, вдруг понадобится.

Миша взял лист бумаги, прочел адрес и протянул Дженсену. Тот тоже внимательно прочитал, после чего вернул листок Хаттону.

— Мы запомнили, — пояснил он. — Хорошо, мистер Хаттон. Тогда расскажите нам немного больше о Лондоне и его достопримечательностях. Криминального характера. 

По совету Хаттона было решено поселиться в отеле «Империал», современном и большом. Смешаться с толпой и под маской туристов ознакомиться с местом действий. Разделились еще в аэропорту: за Хаттоном прибыл Моррис, а Миша и Дженсен, после хоть и недолгой, но нервирующей проверки, разъехались на отдельных такси, чтобы встретиться уже в отеле.

Регистрируясь у длинной отполированной стойки рецепции, они постарались не выдать, что знают друг друга, и только в лифте, в котором они якобы случайно оказались вместе, за спиной боя показали друг другу брелки с номерами комнат. Им повезло получить комнаты на одном этаже, однако в разных коридорах.

Зайдя в номер, Миша положил чемодан на банкетку, прошел до окна и раздернул занавески. Окно выходило на одну из боковых улочек. Свинцово-серое небо низко висело над такими же серыми зданиями. Лондон выглядел угрюмо, грозясь вот-вот залиться затяжным дождем. Потянувшись, Миша наконец снял шляпу, следом пальто и направился в ванную. Прямо сказать, особенными размерами номер не поражал, но был чистым, обставленным новой мебелью и с репродукциями модных абстрактных картин на стенах. Кровать была не слишком широкой, однако упругой и с целой горой подушек. Выглядела она в любом случае очень привлекательно, учитывая, что он не спал уже почти сутки.

После нескольких часов отдыха и душа он побрился, уложил волосы бриолином и почувствовал себя готовым к подвигам. Захватив пальто, прошел по коридору, встретив только вежливо поздоровавшуюся горничную с тележкой, полной чистых полотенец и отутюженного постельного белья. Дойдя до номера 23, он постучал в дверь серией ударов разной интенсивности, которая на первый взгляд вовсе не выглядела кодом. Дженсен открыл ему полминуты спустя, такой же свежий, буквально сияющий.

— Прогуляемся? — почти игриво спросил он.

Если бы Миша не знал его на протяжении почти пятнадцати лет, он бы подумал, что тот флиртует. Однако он только усмехнулся, прощая Дженсену его придурковатые шуточки. Тот был слишком техасец для того, чтобы делать подобные заявления всерьез.

— Предлагаю осмотреть город и заглянуть в один из клубов.

— Поддерживаю.

Решив не сдавать ключи, они покинули отель, следуя друг за другом на некотором расстоянии. Вблизи Лондон выглядел немного приветливее, чем из-за оконного стекла. К вечеру на улицах появились молодые люди, одетые ярко и модно. Девушки, в сапогах на каблуках и коротких юбках несмотря на промозглый ветер, улыбались и хихикали совсем как в Нью-Йорке. Мужчины в кепках спешили в бары, там и тут виднелись парни в элегантных тройках с узкими пальто поверх. Пройдясь немного, Миша и Дженсен остановили один из лондонских кэбов и попросили отвезти их в Найтсбридж, где располагался главный ночной клуб Крэев.

Расплатившись, они пошли по улице, незаметно удаляясь друг от друга, так что ко входу в клуб Дженсен подошел один. Он знал, не оглядываясь, что Миша где-нибудь неподалеку, наблюдает за обстановкой и присоединится к нему позже. Поэтому он направился прямиком ко входу.

Казалось, что дверь клуба, отделенная от помещения парой ступеней и занавеской из переливающихся нитей, — это волшебный портал, разом переносящий посетителя из промозглого зимнего вечера в чудесную пещеру Аладдина. Лампы и огромная хрустальная люстра освещали большой зал, в котором двигались женщины в вечерних платьях и мужчины в смокингах. От рулеточных столов доносились перестук шариков и возбужденный гомон, когда шарик попадал на одну из выигрышных ячеек, и разочарованный стон, когда не попадал. Воздух был напоен запахом букетов, расставленных в огромных вазах по всему помещению, и сигаретным дымом. Дженсен сбросил пальто на руки гардеробщика, поправил волосы перед зеркалом и шагнул в этот шум. 

Объектов он заметил почти сразу, на пути к барной стойке. Привычно отметя все посторонние шумы — музыку и пение с небольшой сцены, разговоры окружающих, звон стаканов — он сосредоточился на наблюдении. Один из братьев сидел к нему спиной, а второй, тот, что в очках, лицом. По бокам от него пристроились два молодчика совершенно педерастического вида: зализанные височки, брезгливое выражение на мордашках, изысканные жесты. Один, длинный и тонкий, как лоза, напоминал белобрысого хорька, второй — красавчик с явными признаками ненормальности. Слишком блестели его глаза и буквально всего за те пару минут, пока Дженсен за ним наблюдал, он дважды разразился высоким визгливым хохотом. Всякий раз Рональд похлопывал его по руке, словно напоминая о правилах приличия, и подливал шампанского в бокал, которое красавчик глотал как воду. Дженсен отвлекся на секунду, чтобы забрать стакан с пивом и расплатиться с барменом, а когда обернулся, взгляд Ронни был прикован именно к нему. Как в замедленной съемке Ронни поднял свой бокал шампанского и отсалютовал Дженсену, после чего неторопливо отхлебнул и откровенно облизнулся, явно намекая не на качество напитка.

В эту же минуту оглянулся и Реджинальд. Его взгляд был цепким, холодным, оценивающим. Он скользнул по Дженсену глазами от макушки до колен, и вновь вернулся к лицу. Глаза чуть сузились, словно он пытался рассмотреть его насквозь. Дженсен ответил прямым взглядом, чувствуя, как внутри начинает нарастать раздражение.

Миша пропустил Дженсена вперед и перешел на другую сторону улицы. Остановившись наискосок от входа в клуб, он достал сигарету и прикурил. Обычно он табаком не баловался, однако за годы работы понял, что сигарета зачастую куда эффективнее скрывает агента, чем так любимая режиссерами шпионских фильмов газета. Курящий мужчина, лениво поглядывающий по сторонам, очень редко сходу вызывает подозрение. Прохожие воспринимают его как ожидающего свою «лучшую половину» супруга перед магазином или просто как дожидающегося кого-то самого обычного парня. При этом он может даже обратиться к подозреваемому, прося дать прикурить. С газетой подобные штуки невозможны.

Поэтому Миша неглубоко затянулся и опустил руку с сигаретой, позволяя ветру раздувать ее и лишь изредка поднося ко рту. Он видел, что клуб явно пользовался популярностью среди весьма приличных людей. На его глазах к нему подъехали два лимузина с шоферами, из одного вышла немолодая пара, а из второго — почти старуха, в шикарном меховом манто и с натуральными драгоценными камнями в ушах и на шее. Миша взял на заметку, что в клубе должны вертеться очень неплохие деньги, если подобные люди позволяют себе посещение. Деньги, как известно, тянутся к деньгам, так же как и дерьмо предпочитает себе подобных. Минут десять после начала наблюдения зарядил мелкий нудный дождь, и Миша решил, что пора двинуться внутрь.

Внутри клуба оказалось именно так, как он и представлял себе. Им с Дженсеном уже доводилось вести расследования в Лас-Вегасе, так что атмосферу казино, эту смесь из отчаяния и надежды, он почувствовал сразу. Одновременно это был настоящий клуб со всеми его приметами: певичкой на сцене, оркестром, танцующей и выпивающей публикой. Он огляделся. Где-то среди всего этого столпотворения был и Дженсен. 

Он заметил его на краю танцплощадки. Начав двигаться в том направлении, Миша не сразу понял, что там происходит. Возле Дженсена стоял мужчина, широкий, крепко сбитый, в модных очках в двухцветной оправе, с окурком толстой сигары, зажатым в зубах. Лицо мужчины было очень знакомо, именно это лицо видел Миша на фотографиях в папке Хаттона. Рональд Крэй собственной персоной. Но что, черт побери, делал он возле Дженсена? И что думал себе Дженсен, нарываясь на общение с одним из объектов наблюдения? Миша увидел, как Рональд поднял руку и уверенно провел пальцами по щеке Дженсена. Глаза того ожидаемо сузились, на мгновение крылья носа раздулись. Дженсен был не просто зол, он был в ярости, но пытался пока сдерживать ее. Миша ускорил шаг, не желая оставлять напарника наедине в опасной ситуации, и поэтому оказался достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть, как Ронни вальяжно и нисколько не стесняясь положил руку Дженсену на задницу и собственнически сжал его ягодицу, наверняка достаточно чувствительно, чтобы оставить след.

В ту же секунду Дженсен потерял контроль. Его кулак взлетел быстрее, чем Миша успел выкрикнуть предупреждение, и встретился с челюстью Рональда Крэя. Голова англичанина мотнулась, очки, описав дугу, улетели куда-то в район столиков, а сам Ронни, отшатнувшись поначалу, взревел как бык и, выплюнув зажженную сигару, ринулся на Дженсена, явно намереваясь снести его с ног. Раздались вскрики, однако Миша услышал в них больше жадного любопытства, чем испуга. Мужчины и женщины шарахнулись в стороны, освобождая места. Миша услышал неприятный визгливый голос откуда-то сзади:

— Давай, Ронни, врежь ему! — и мерзкий хохот, больше напоминавший ведьминское хихиканье.

Рональд издал злобный рык, но Дженсен не спасовал и встретил его хорошо поставленным апперкотом. Миша по собственному опыту знал, как от него гудит голова. Казалось, Рональд на секунду замер, после чего покачнулся и дотянулся до шеи Дженсена. Одновременно раздался выкрик:

— Ронни!

Этот голос звучал совсем иначе, и, обернувшись, Миша увидел второго близнеца, Реджинальда. Тот распихивал собравшихся, торопясь оказаться возле брата.

— Отпусти его, Рон! — зашипел Реджинальд, приблизившись и расцепляя пальцы Рональда. — Не дури!

Дженсен вывернулся из рук Крэев и отступил. Оглянулся, увидел целую толпу, с ужасом и предвкушением скорой крови наблюдавшей за ними, после чего торопливо направился к выходу. Миша последовал за ним, все еще держась на расстоянии. Срочная помощь Дженсену была не нужна, а значит, не стоило афишировать их знакомство. Вырвав пальто у гардеробщика из рук, Дженсен покинул клуб, оглянувшись еще раз в сторону танцплощадки. Там уже двигались пары, но ни Ронни, ни Реджи видно не было. 

— Эта сука! — воскликнул Дженсен, оказавшись на улице. — Этот пидор посмел до меня дотронуться. Он мне предложил пройти в заднюю комнату и «слегка развлечься». Слегка развлечься!

Миша с усмешкой наблюдал за напарником, который рвал и метал, оказавшись на свежем воздухе. Внезапно взгляд Дженсена упал на шикарную длинную тачку, номер которой они знали все по той же папке министра Хаттона.

— Дженсен, не надо! — воскликнул Миша, однако было поздно. 

Подхватив невесть откуда взявшийся в приличном Вест-Энде булыжник, Дженсен с ревом ударил им по лобовому стеклу автомобиля. Длинная извилистая трещина пересекла его. Прежде чем Дженсен и спохватившийся охранник успели опомниться, Миша обхватил своего напарника за плечи, словно успокаивая распоясавшегося буяна.

— Прекрати! Ну! — Сдерживаясь, однако достаточно властно рявкнул он ему в ухо. — Пошли!

Потом, оглянувшись, он кинул охраннику:

— Я посажу его в такси, пусть едет домой трезветь и спускать пар.

И увлек Дженсена за собой.

Пока такси ехало до «Империала», Дженсен внешне слегка успокоился, однако по выступившим на лбу каплям пота и сжатым кулакам Миша видел, что взрыв неминуем. Покусывая губу, он наблюдал за ним, одновременно пытаясь выбросить из памяти тот момент, когда рука Ронни коснулась гладко выбритой щеки Дженсена, как та же самая рука смяла идеально отглаженные брюки, тиская задницу. Он прекрасно понимал, что просто так Дженсен не успокоится, и что ему понадобится что-то посущественнее, чем разбитое стекло. Мысленно он уже прикидывал, как дать Дженсену спустить пар, не позволив разнести гостиничный номер и не привлечь внимание полиции.

В поздний час только администратор отеля стоял за стойкой. Он вежливо кивнул жильцам и профессионально отвел взгляд, когда ему оьрицательно махнули в ответ на предложение отыскать ключи. Юноша в лифте дремал, сидя на стульчике и прислонившись головой к стене. Он осоловело захлопал глазами, но тут же вскочил, закрыл двери и быстро доставил обоих мужчин на третий этаж. 

Миша дождался, пока лифтер закроет лифт и направится вниз, и пошагал следом за Дженсеном к его номеру. Внутри он все еще кипел от возмущения и не собирался спускать Дженсену его поведение. Подобные выходки, как перед клубом, могли стоить им всего расследования, и тот прекрасно это знал. И все равно не сдержался. Словно от его мужественности могло убыть из-за пары намеков какого-то гангстера. Дженсен как раз отпирал дверь, когда Миша настиг его. Мощный толчок в спину заставил его практически влететь в комнату. Он мягко приземлился на полусогнутые и развернулся, ловя равновесие. Миша ногой захлопнул дверь и шагнул вперед, одновременно сбрасывая пальто и принимая защитную стойку. Дженсен рванулся навстречу, целясь в район печени, однако Миша перехватил его, сделал подсечку и уронил Дженсена на здоровенную семейную кровать, подвернувшуюся очень кстати. Та ухнула, когда два тела с размаху приземлились на матрас. Дженсен выгнулся, пытаясь скинуть тяжелую тушку напарника с себя, однако за годы спаррингов Миша досконально изучил его стиль борьбы. Он уверенно парировал все удары, перехватывая кулаки Дженсена и с силой отводя их. Постепенно он оказался сверху. Дженсен попытался ударить его головой в лицо, и в этот момент, извернувшись, Миша впился ему в шею жестким поцелуем.

— Только не в шею, Миш! — внезапно обмякая и сдаваясь, воскликнул Дженсен, разом выдав себя и заставив Мишу усмехнуться. 

Отпустив кожу, он скользнул по ней языком, словно успокаивая, и, приподнявшись, рванул полы рубашки Дженсена в стороны. Тот больше не пытался вырваться, лежа под ним в распахнутом пальто и пиджаке. Чуть замедлившись, Миша провел ладонями от ремня брюк Дженсена, сгруживая его майку. На открывшемся животе, а следом и груди еще были видны метки, побледневшие, но вполне явные даже в полутьме неосвещенного ничем, кроме уличных фонарей, номера. Миша наклонился и всосал заострившийся сосок Дженсена, принимаясь ласкать его, перекатывая между зубами и щекоча кончиком языка. Сам он избавлялся от мешавшего ему пиджака, сбросив его куда-то на пол. Получив больше свободы, Миша огладил бока Дженсена, сунул пальцы под пояс брюк, пытаясь протиснуть ладонь глубже. Дженсен лежал, не шевелясь, и только потяжелевшее дыхание указывало на то, что он вполне разделяет возбуждение партнера.

Миша встал на ноги, глядя на расхристанного Дженсена, раскинувшегося поперек кровати. Рубашку можно было выкидывать, галстук сбился и висел на шее перекрученной удавкой, а полы пальто напоминали черные ангельские крылья по бокам от его тела. Отбросив собственный галстук за плечо, чтобы тот не мешался, Миша рывком повернул Дженсена на живот, после чего шлепком заставил его вскарабкаться на постель полностью. Он не стал снимать с него пальто, просто загнул полы вверх. Навалившись на спину, торопливо расстегнул ремень, следом пуговицы на ширинке, и спустил брюки вместе с трусами разом до колен. Обнажилась бледная задница, на левой ягодице которой он увидел неяркий, но все же вполне реальный след прикосновения Ронни: пять розовый точек, расположенных в форме руки. От этих пятен у него словно алая пелена появилась перед глазами. Первых шлепок вышел звонким, и Дженсен отозвался на него таким же звонким и удивленным стоном. Меняя руки, Миша принялся хлестать его по ягодицам, бормоча под нос какие-то невнятные проклятия и обещания. Стоны Дженсена стали ниже, протяжнее, и в какой-то момент он попытался уйти от ударов. Миша заметил это движение и отреагировал на него, перестав шлепать. Он наклонился и языком провел по горячей, воспаленной ударами коже. Стоны Дженсена приобрели хрипловатую жалобность, когда Миша сначала старательно вылизал поврежденную кожу, а следом скользнул языком между ягодиц, растянув их в стороны. 

Его язык упрямо таранил сжавшуюся дырку Дженсена, пытаясь проникнуть внутрь. Слюна щедро потекла по промежности, смачивая волоски на яйцах, капая на покрывало. Дженсен уткнулся головой в матрас и глухо стонал, порой с присвистом втягивая воздух. Правой рукой он поглаживал свой давно уже твердый член.

— В чемодане, — невнятно произнес он. — В боковом кармане.

Миша услышал и понял. Оторвавшись от Дженсена, он встал и добрался до его чемодана. В боковом кармане оказался едва начатый тюбик вазелина.

— Подготовился, — то ли с восхищением, то ли с неодобрением пробормотал он. 

Вернувшись к кровати, он оценил по-прежнему стоявшего на коленях с заброшенным на голову пальто Дженсена, его буквально светившуюся красным задницу, на которой больше не было видно ни единого чужого следа, и тяжелый член, видневшийся между бедер. Миша не стал раздеваться, только приспустил брюки и вытащил член. Вазелин быстро согрелся в ладони и лег на кожу тонким скользким слоем. Дженсен рванулся вперед поначалу, как и всегда, когда в его анус ткнулась головка, однако немедленно качнулся обратно, почти насаживаясь. За последние пару дней мышцы стянулись, однако не настолько, чтобы он не смог принять Мишу без подготовки. Тянущую боль первого проникновения облегчило возбуждение и уверенные движения мишиной руки по члену. Стараясь не разбудить соседей криками, Дженсен уткнулся лицом в покрывало, закусил его и сжал в кулаках. Миша неторопливо двигался в нем, не стремясь засадить разом до конца, придерживая левой рукой за бедро, а правой поглаживая ствол Дженсена. Когда напряжение стало практически невыносимым, Дженсен ощутил прикосновение бедер Миши, все еще прикрытых шерстяной тканью, к своим болезненно чувствительным ягодицам. 

— Ты знаешь, чей ты? — внезапно вырвал его из приятной дымки голос.

Дженсен не ответил, невнятно простонав что-то непонятное.

— Чей ты, Дженсен? — повторил Миша, шлепнув его по заднице.

Дженсен инстинктивно сжался, и в этот же момент Миша дернулся назад, наверняка причиняя боль не только Дженсену, но и себе самому.

— Твой, — наконец выдавил Дженсен, ненавидевший признавать очевидное в подобной ситуации.

— Чей? — вновь задвигая Дженсену до конца, уточнил Миша.

— Твой! — На этот раз Дженсен вскрикнул.

— Мой, — удовлетворенно произнес Миша. — Всегда.

Дженсен всхлипывал от облегчения, когда Миша позволил ему наконец кончить, и кулем свалился на кровать. Он чувствовал себя опустошенным, но и приятно расслабленным. Ярость испарилась, оставив после себя усталость. Он не сопротивлялся, пока Миша помогал ему стащить одежду и укладывал под одеяло.

— Останься, — пробормотал Дженсен, хватая его за руку. — Кровать большая.

— С чего ты вообще взял семейный номер? — вдруг поинтересовался Миша, раздеваясь и небрежно бросая костюм на стул.

— Одноместных не было. Ты последний получил. Они мне скидку сделали, — ответил Дженсен, мучительно зевая между фразами. 

Поморщившись, Миша стянул трусы, обтерся ими и бросил комком на пол. Потом в одной майке забрался под одеяло и устроился поудобнее, обхватив Дженсена поперек и забросив на него ногу.

— Чур, не храпеть, — предупредил он.

— А ты не пускай слюни на мою подушку, — отозвался Дженсен, вновь отчаянно зевая.

Миша заснул с мыслью, что обязательно сломает Ронни руки, которые тот так опрометчиво распустил.

Утром Миша выбрался из кровати еще задолго до того, как небо начало сереть, собрал свою одежду и, натянув кое-как брюки и рубашку, босиком добежал по шершавому коридорному ковролину до своего номера. А там уже доспал пару часов, хотя ложиться в узкую и холодную постель было ужасно неприятно. Он бы с удовольствием остался с Дженсеном, однако у них было твердое, раз и навсегда принятое правило: никто и ни при каких условиях ничего не должен был заподозрить об их отношениях, выходивших за дружеские. А в большой гостинице, с таким количеством персонала как в «Империале», это было, к сожалению, неизбежно. Поэтому им приходилось проявлять двойную, а то и тройную осторожность. И если знакомства постояльцев, особенно одиноких и приехавших из одной страны, были делом относительно обыденным, а потому они вполне могли разыгрывать этот сценарий, то нахождение этих же незнакомцев в одном номере наедине и в неглиже уже не было. Пока контакт с полицией чужого государства в планы агентов не входил.

Миша как раз заканчивал бриться, когда в дверь постучали. Перед дверью стоял один из гостиничных боев с серебряным подносиком в руках.

— Просили передать для вас сообщение, — слегка поклонившись, произнес он.

Миша замешкался, отыскивая в кармане брюк мелочь. К счастью, там отыскалась пара четвертаков, которые он и сунул юноше в руку. Письмо не было подписано, но почерк он узнал сразу. В конце концов, видел его достаточно часто на полях документов и в отчетах, которые они сдавали вместе. «Встретимся в десять в кафе «Гордость Гордона», недалеко от клуба». Миша кивнул сам себе. Пожалуй, им стоило осмотреться в округе, в этом Дженсен был прав. Он закончил с бритьем и умыванием, оставил мешок с вещами для стирки возле двери, чтобы горничная о них позаботилась, и уже без четверти десять вошел в двери типичной лондонской забегаловки, пропахшей жиром от жареной рыбы с картошкой и пивом. В меню преимущественно значились блюда из разряда «загуби свою печень», но нашлись и яичница с беконом, и черный кофе. У стойки тусовались странноватые личности, уже с утра поправлявшиеся алкогольными напитками, на них Миша внимания не обратил. Порой в кафе заходил кто-нибудь, брал кофе, выпивал, стоя прямо у стойки, перешучиваясь с завсегдатаями, потом быстрым шагом покидал заведение. И эти торопыги вид имели преимущественно богемный, носили бороды или выглядели студентами-социалистами. Когда пришел Дженсен, Миша насчитал таких уже человек пять.

— Привет, — буркнул тот, осторожно пристраиваясь на стуле.

Миша едва заметно хмыкнул, представив себе, каково это сидеть после вчерашнего на жестком сиденье. Однако Дженсен был уже достаточно большой мальчик, чтобы уметь игнорировать мелкие неудобства.

— Заказать тебе английский завтрак с овсянкой и сосисками? — светски поинтересовался Миша, откладывая одну из лондонских газет, которые лежали на столах для всеобщего пользования.

— Кофе. 

Дженсен махнул рукой бармену. Тот понимающе кивнул.

— Кофе в этом заведении обладает странной притягательностью, — заметил Миша, отхлебнув глоток. — Хотя на вкус довольно отвратный. Интересно, а у стойки он стоит дороже?

— Ты думаешь? — вскинул брови Дженсен.

— Пока не уверен, но стоит понаблюдать. Просто из любопытства.

Вскоре они получили свой завтрак и принялись за еду. Теперь и Дженсен искоса следил за теми, кто приходил купить кофе. В какой-то момент Миша рассмотрел купюру, поданную в качестве расплаты — десять фунтов, а сдачи он не увидел. Возможно, здесь действительно продавали что-то запрещенное — амфетамины, лсд, а может, и что покруче. Однако это было не их дело. Совсем не их дело. Он вновь отвлекся на газету и не стал смотреть, кто войдет. Однако Дженсен пихнул его в лодыжку под столом.

— Смотри, — едва слышно прошипел он.

— Что? — Миша осторожно выглянул из-за газеты и увидел худощавую спину в сером укороченном пальто и русые волосы на затылке.

— Это Безумный Тедди Смит, любовник Ронни Крэя, — все также на грани слышимости прошептал Дженсен. — Стопроцентно.

Миша сузил глаза.Он узнал Тедди по фотографиям, в клубе накануне как следует рассмотреть его ему не удалось.

— Вот бы...

— И я о том. У меня машина.

— Откуда?

— Взял напрокат, на неделю. Так что, берем?

— Вперед.

Дженсен шумно отодвинул стул и распрощался с Мишей, а потом вышел из кафе, засунув руки в карманы. Миша подошел к стойке, где Тедди сосредоточенно пил горячий напиток, сдобренный сливками и сахаром. Расплатившись, он направился к выходу. Тедди появился пару минут спустя. Он зябко поежился и потуже замотал шарф на шее, после чего двинулся по улице. Подождав, Миша направился за ним. Одновременно от тротуара отъехал автомобиль, совершенно неприметный седан, слегка поцарапанный и не особенно ухоженный. Таких на улицах Лондона было большинство. Позволив Тедди отойти от кафе, седан проехал вперед, потом притормозил, и стекло опустилось.

— Эй, извините, не подскажете, как бы мне добраться до дворца? Кажется, я совсем заблудился, — негромко и вежливо произнес Дженсен. 

Сам он при этом держался в тени салона, опустив шляпу на лоб. Тедди остановился и подошел к машине, чтобы лучше слышать.

— О, это вы заехали, — хихикнув, произнес он. — В общем...

Миша осмотрелся. Момент был удачный: никого на улице, ни одной машины... Он преодолел отделявшее его от машины и Тедди расстояние и, открыв заднюю дверцу, пихнул его в салон. Все это не заняло и пары секунд. Мгновенно сев рядом с обескураженным Тедди, он захлопнул дверь и, повернувшись, с силой сжал шею молодого человека, передавливая сонные артерии. Тот обмяк, удивленное выражение стекло с его лица как вода, веки опустились, и он мешком осел на сиденье.

— Ну, посмотрим, что там за домик за городом, — произнес Дженсен, поворачивая на оживленную улицу.

— Нормальненько, — оценил Миша домик, когда Дженсен преодолел последние полторы мили по заросшей и почти непролазной грунтовой дороге.

Тот оказался куда больше, чем они ожидали, и похоже, в нем когда-то размещался не просто кабинет деревенского врача, а нечто вроде небольшой клиники, в любом случае, на первом этаже еще оставалась выложенная некогда белым кафелем процедурная, а в ней старый стол для осмотров, обтянутый потрескавшейся клеенкой. Рядом была еще одна комната, в которой, возможно, хранились лекарства или важные документы, потому что окно было забрано массивной решеткой, вполне крепкой до сих пор. В целом, «домик» был идеальным местом для проведения каких угодно собраний или же допросов с пристрастием, а окружавшие его леса готовы были укрыть любые последствия без следов.

Тедди давно уже пришел в себя, и ему скрутили руки за спиной с помощью галстука Миши, а рот завязали шарфом самого Тэдди. Спеленутого, как младенца, агенты вытащили его из машины и полуволоком завели в дом. Они зашвырнули его в ту самую комнату с зарешеченным окном, не особенно заботясь о том, чтобы тот не ушибся. Из-под шарфа раздался недовольный глухой вой, когда локоть Тедди с глухом стуком соприкоснулся с полом. После чего Миша присел рядом с ним на корточки, а Дженсен встал рядом. Потянув Тедди за волосы, Миша начал:

— Привет, цыпленочек. Давай познакомимся. Мы — большие злые дяди, и мы умеем делать больно, в этом можешь не сомневаться. Поэтому мы сейчас уберем шарф и зададим тебе парочку вопросов. Ты ответишь на них, и мы не будем особенно усердствовать. А нет – пеняй на себя.

После этого Миша стянул шарф вниз, получив заодно удобную удавку, за которую он и придержал Тедди.

— Ну вы ло-охи, — немедленно раздался жутко недовольный, буквально сочившийся издевательством голос, — идиоты, вот вы кто. Неужели вы думаете, что Ронни меня не найдет, а главное, не найдет вас? И то, что он сделает с вами, мало вам не покажется.

Несмотря на то, что Тедди валялся связанный на грязном полу в заброшенном доме, вел он себя на редкость самоуверенно. Переглянувшись с Дженсеном, Миша вздохнул, ухватил его за волосы и пару раз крепко врезал по хорошенькому, слегка опухшему личику. Из носа Тедди немедленно запузырилась кровь, он взвизгнул, и принялся поливать агентов совсем уж отборной бранью на практически непонятном кокни. Время от времени от грозился собственноручно отрезать им члены и запихать в «вонючие пасти». Дженсен вдруг забеспокоился:

— Слушай, не надо, погоди... Пойдем, надо поговорить.

Он буквально утащил Мишу за собой, и тот, вздохнув, сдался. Из-за двери донеслись голоса, один недовольный, а второй какой-то взвинченный, в нем явно проскальзывали нотки страха. Тедди прислушивался, но ничего из разговора разобрать не смог. Потом донеслись гулкие шаги, кто-то ушел по коридору, а следом хлопнула входная дверь. Тут же дверь в «камеру» распахнулась.

— Он ушел пока, — сообщил Дженсен, выглядевший слегка обеспокоенным. — Слушай, мой приятель немного... увлекся. Давай я тебе помогу...

С этими словами Дженсен кинулся развязывать импровизированные наручники, и вскоре Тедди смог сесть, растереть запястья и отшвырнуть подальше обслюнявленный шарф.

— Могу я для тебя что-то сделать? — участливо и даже слегка виновато поинтересовался Дженсен.

— Отпустить? — Тедди с неприкрытой надеждой уставился ему в лицо.

— Не могу, — вздохнул Дженсен. — Пока не могу, — подчеркнул он. — Но немного погодя постараюсь. А если бы ты ответил хоть на некоторые вопросы, то дело пошло бы куда быстрее.

Тедди отвернулся.

— Я зайду немного позже.

Дженсен покинул комнату, аккуратно и негромко прикрыл дверь, после чего подпер ее. Он пошел по коридору, ступая нарочито твердо, чтобы удаляющиеся шаги были как следует слышны. В комнате Тедди поднялся на ног, пошатываясь и держась за голову. Его щегольской костюм и пальто, сшитые у портного по мерке, были испачканы в пыли и измяты. Он подошел к окну и попытался выглянуть наружу, но на нем налипло столько пыли, что ничего особенного он увидеть не смог. Он подергал решетку, убедился, что та крепко сидит в стене, и бросил пустое занятие. Подойдя к двери, он толкнул ее, но подпертая снаружи, она не распахнулась. Убедившись, что покинуть помещение он пока не сможет, Тедди начал ощупывать карманы в поисках сигарет. В брюках что-то зашуршало. Тедди достал совершенно забытый пакетик, купленный в кафе перед тем, как его похитили. Внутри была пара щепоток белого порошка, хрустевшего под пальцами. Тедди улыбнулся сам себе. Пожалуй, он нашел средство от беспокойства получше табака. На самом деле он не слишком переживал. Ронни был натуральной молотобойной машиной, если дело касалось его собственности и интересов, а Тедди попадал в обе категории. Быть мальчиком Ронни Крэя было не легко, порой болезненно и не всегда безопасно, учитывая склонность самого Ронни к телесным наказаниям и некоторую непредсказуемость характера, однако за своих он стоял горой. И Тедди был уверен: его найдут и спасут, и он еще успеет пнуть похитителей пару раз. Хотя этот, второй, был очень даже ничего, жаль было бы превращать такую мордашку в котлету.

Драку в клубе накануне Тедди не припомнил, он был слишком пьян и обдолбан, чтобы запоминать всех, с кем конфликтовал Ронни. Тедди выбрал уголок подальше от двери, сел на пол и аккуратно открыл пакетик. Набрав порошка на ноготь, он глубоко вдохнул его отработанным движением.

— Что скажешь? — поинтересовался Миша, поджидавший Дженсена у заднего крыльца.

Он стоял, привалившись к столбику и смотрел в лес, в свете пасмурного дня выглядевшего непролазной чащобой.

— Я его слегка «подогрел», — сообщил Дженсен, приваливаясь плечом ко второму столбику. — Изобразил этакого подавленного жестким напарником хорошего парня. Подождем, потом ты отъедешь на машине ненамного, а я загляну к нему и постараюсь разговорить. И предложу вывести на дорогу, предварительно устроив погром в комнате. Типа чтобы ты подумал, что он сам удрал. После отпущу, пусть идет до Лондона пешком, или какой тут ближайший населенный пункт...

— Угу, — кивнул Миша. — Расскажи ему, какой я кровожадный монстр.

— Обязательно. — Дженсен ухмыльнулся.

Эту игру в хорошего и плохого полицейского они практиковали вот уже много лет, ухитряясь выманивать из подозреваемых такие сведения, которые те при нормальной форме допроса никогда бы не сдали. Вот и сейчас Дженсен рассчитывал на благодарность напуганного мальчика Ронни.

Они потолклись на крыльце еще минут двадцать, давая Тедди время дойти до кондиции. Потом неторопливо вернулись обратно в дом и протопали по коридору вдвоем. Представляя, как Тедди прислушивается, остановились неподалеку от двери и принялись якобы ругаться. Миша отказывался верить Тедди, Дженсен уговаривал его, повторяя, что парень явно ни в чем не виноват.

— Хорошо, пойдем и спросим его! — рявкнул Миша.

Он с грохотом отбросил от двери кол, которым они ее подпирали, и распахнул ее. Со словами: «Отвечать на вопросы в твоих интересах!», он влетел в комнату. Дженсен торопливо последовал за ним, собираясь «защищать» их жертву киднеппинга, однако увидел Тедди и поперхнулся уже заготовленными словами.

Тот лежал возле стены, вытянувшись во весь рост. Вокруг рта виднелись следы пены, влажные пятна на пыльных досках указывали, что та шла столь обильно, что капнула на пол. Руки и ноги были вытянуты, будто бы тело напряглось перед смертью, а потом обмякло. Похоже, Тедди били судороги, пока агенты ожидали на крыльце.

— Что за... — пробормотал Миша и, склонившись, пощупал сонную артерию на бледной шее Тедди. — Пульса нет.

— Вот черт, — отозвался Дженсен. — Дерьмо. Что это с ним, приступ эпилепсии?

В этот момент Миша поднял с полу пакетик с остатками порошка.

— Да не похоже, — значительно протянул он. — Стоит прихватить, чтобы сделать анализ. Возможно, кто-то решил, что пора Тедди познакомиться с ангелами напрямую, а не только посредством ангельской пыли.

— Что-то я сомневаюсь, — отозвался Дженсен, — что ему навстречу выйдут небожители. Он скорее для другого этажа. Что будем делать?

Миша пару раз перекатился с пятки на носок.

— Извлекать выгоду, — неожиданно ответил он. — Максимировать доход. Помнишь дело Карлоса?

— Война группировок?

Миша кивнул.

— А с чего все началось? Или, точнее, с кого?

— Направленная провокация, — вспомнил Дженсен. — На самом деле это была третья, довольно хилая группировка, которая решила убить двух зайцев одним махом.

— Разделяй и властвуй. Именно так.

И, не объясняя больше ничего, он размахнулся и изо всей силы ударил Тедди ногой в бок. Тело вяло дернулось. Миша повторил несколько раз, после чего остановился, чуть задыхаясь.

— Ну, чего встал? — обратился он к напарнику. — Присоединяйся.

Дженсен подошел ближе и ударил труп по лицу. Раздалось чавканье, и нос Тедди частично промялся.

— Во-во, — подбодрил его Миша.

Вдвоем они еще минут десять продолжали пинать некогда привлекательного и полного жизни парня, пока не выдохлись.

— А теперь? — спросил Дженсен в очередной раз. — Отвезем в Лондон или тут бросим?

— Отвезем, — отозвался Миша, — но сначала надо упаковать подарок для Ронни правильно.

С этими словами он достал из кармана нож и склонился над Тедди.

Ронни был в бешенстве, хотя и старался держать себя в руках. Мелкий говнюк Тедди, обещавший смотаться за дурью и приехать еще до обеда, так и не появился. Ронни навел справки: Тедди заходил в кафе и прикупил кое-что, после чего ушел. Никто не мог сказать, куда именно, но Ронни был уверен, что Тедди не удержался, закинулся и отправился искать приключений на свою аппетитную задницу. Он бывал на редкость ебливым сучонком под наркотой, именно поэтому Ронни очень поддерживал его в раздвижении рамок восприятия. Очень уж сладко было трахать распаленного, перевозбужденного, отзывающегося на малейшее прикосновение гортанными стонами Тедди.

Но вот сейчас Ронни был убежден, что кто-то другой слушал эти самые стоны, и ему хотелось разнести все в мелкие крошки. Он попытался напиться, но алкоголь не брал его. Реджи посматривал на него обеспокоенно, явно ожидая взрыва. И Ронни понимал, что, сорвись он, и Реджинальд выставит его минимум на неделю. Ругаться с братом по такому ничтожному поводу не хотелось, но в крови бродили ярость, ревность и отчаяние, подогретые алкоголем. К половине второго ночи Ронни решил, что хватит с него громогласного клуба и пестрой публики, и направился домой. Наорал на пытавшегося не пустить его за руль шофера и рванул по пустынным в ночной час улицам.

— Попадись мне, Тедди ебаный Смит, и я устрою тебе такую баню, что мало не покажется. Неделю сидеть не сможешь! А если ты завалился с кем-то потрахаться, то я и тебе, и ему хуи поотрываю и скормлю собакам! — Ронни бормотал нечто подобное, не переставая, начиная испытывать настоящую ненависть к парню. Он едва успел затормозить и кое-как припарковался перед домом, который они продолжали делить на двоих даже после смерти жены брата. Пошатываясь и не особенно глядя по сторонам, Ронни направился к крыльцу. Фонари светили вполнакала, в это время прохожих практически не бывало, и городские власти экономили на электричестве. Крыльцо оставалось в полутьме, и Ронни уже принялся нащупывать зажигалку, чтобы посветить на дверь, когда заметил, что на ступенях лежит нечто, похожее на куль. Он подошел ближе, всматриваясь. Ронни был куда недоверчивее Реджинальда и вечно ожидал удара исподтишка. Куль мог оказаться подброшенной конкурентами бомбой или каким-то другим непонятным пиздецом. Заметив нечто, похожее на скрюченного паука, Ронни вгляделся и понял, что это рука. Куль немедленно принял человеческие очертания, и Крэй осознал, что на ступенях лежит тело. Скорее всего, мертвое. Подбросили, псы позорные. Он брезгливо перекатил темный шар головы и, щелкнув колесиком, поднес огонек зажигалки поближе к лицу.

В кровавом месиве он не сразу распознал хорошо знакомые черты, но сначала одна бровь, потом ухо показались ему знакомыми. А потом из синяков, кровавых потеков и теней сложилось лицо Тедди, разбитое, буквально превратившееся в отбивную. Что-то торчало у него изо рта, похожее на сосиску, челюсти были вяло приоткрыты. Морщась, Ронни потянул за обрубок, и у него в руке оказался отрезанный член Тедди. Ошарашенный Ронни сначала посмотрел на то, что находилось у него в руке, потом на труп. От дерганья полы пальто Тедди разъехались, и стало видно, что на нем нет ни брюк, ни белья, между ног зияет жуткая рана, ровно на том месте, где раньше был член. Крови почти не было, но Ронни все равно вывернуло. Он сблевнул тут же у крыльца, и отшатнувшись, постоял, переводя дыхание. Потянулся ко рту, намереваясь отереть его, и почувствовал, что все еще сжимает что-то в руке. Это оказался пенис Тедди, вялый, съежившийся и холодный. Вскрикнув от омерзения, Ронни отшвырнул его в сторону, и вот в этот минуту его накрыло понимание.

Пока он бесился в «Эсмеральда'с Барн», обещая Тедди всякие наказания, того убивали, хладнокровно и безжалостно. Острая боль затопила Ронни. Правда была в том, что Тедди был его любимцем, его светлым мальчиком, исполненным того же безумия, что и сам Ронни. Они подходили друг другу как ключик и замочек, Тедди был тем самым плюшевым медвежонком, без которого Ронни всегда плохо засыпалось. И вот теперь кто-то осмелился наложить руку на принадлежавшее Рону. Отобрать любимую игрушку. Почти зарычав, Ронни встал на колени рядом с Тедди, обнял его, наплевав на то, что пальто пачкается в крови, и, прижав к себе, неожиданно для себя заплакал. Проведя в таком положении несколько минут, Ронни понял, что не может оставаться так слишком долго. Несмотря на глухую ночь, существовала опасность, что мимо проедет полиция или же кто-нибудь из страдавших бессонницей окрестных старушек ее вызовет, и Тедди отберут у него навсегда. Поэтому он опустил изломанное тело на ступени как можно аккуратнее, перешагнул через него и отпер дверь. Затем вернулся, примерился и, крякнув, подхватил Тедди на руки. Тот обвис ужасно тяжелым грузом. Пошатываясь, Ронни пронес его через порог в подобии макабрического свадебного ритуала и тяжело зашагал по лестнице, неся свою драгоценность в квартиру.

Когда брат бывал не в себе, Реджи себя тоже чувствовал не очень. Его грызло беспокойство, хотелось избежать лишних скандалов и одновременно защитить младшего. Так его воспитывала мать: он старший, он должен присматривать за Ронни, у которого рано начали проявляться признаки некоторой ненормальности. А вместе с неправильным прикусом и очками он вполне мог стать объектом насмешек и издевательств. Если бы не Реджи. Вдвоем они были непобедимой силой, защищали друг другу спины и не боялись самого черта.

Промучившись в клубе примерно с час, Реджи решил поехать домой. Разумеется, его задержали. Вечно под конец вылезали всякие вопросы, которые следовало решить, счета, которые следовало покрыть и люди, с которыми необходимо было перетереть. Поэтому вырвался Реджи только, когда время уже перевалило за три ночи. В отличие от Ронни, он вел машину вдумчиво и осторожно, не торопясь. Курил, приоткрыв окно, наслаждаясь холодным ветром после влажной духоты перегретого человеческими телами помещения. Дом стоял темный и неприветливый, но Реджи заметил машину Ронни на обочине и выдохнул с облегчением. Может, этот паскуденыш Тедди, которого Реджи терпеть не мог, вернулся наконец под крыло своего папика, и Ронни занят им. Реджи даже был готов его потерпеть в собственном доме. Однако увериться, что все в порядке, все же стоило.

Вертя на пальце кольцо с ключами, Реджи направился к дому. Как всегда, свет фонарей пробивался сквозь ветви деревьев, и землю исчертили движущиеся тени, мешавшие что-то рассмотреть. Поэтому Реджи ничего не заметил на крыльце, до тех пор, пока не поднялся и внезапно не поскользнулся. Выругавшись, он подумал, что Ронни разлил что-то на ступенях, может, бутылку шампанского. С него сталось бы. Однако наклонившись и подсветив себе зажигалкой, Реджи понял, что на крыльце подмерзает лужа чего-то красного, поблескивавшего в тусклом свете. Одновременно он почувствовал хорошо знакомый еще со времени школьных драк и боксерских матчей запах, железистый, сладковатый. На крыльце стыла кровь, не слишком много, но и не пара капель.

Реджи похолодел. «Только бы не Рон», — пронеслось у него в голове. «Господи, не Рон. Мама меня убьет», — подумалось к некстати. Кое-как вставив ключ в скважину, он рывком сначала открыл, а потом захлопнул дверь и помчался по лестнице перепрыгивая через ступеньки. Врубил все лампы, до выключателей которых мог дотянуться на ходу, и внимательно всматривался в ковер. Но никаких подозрительных пятен вроде не заметил. Это немного успокаивало. Или пугало. Что, если Ронни ранили, он добрался до крыльца, но тут его настигли и уволокли с собой... Кто его уволок, было неясно. И неважно.

— Ронни! — взревел Реджинальд. — Ронни!

Он добрался наконец до верхней квартиры, толкнул дверь. Та распахнулась, и Реджи влетел в темную прихожую. Странный звук донесся до него откуда-то из глубины комнат, нечто похожее на вой и причитания одновременно. Включая по мере продвижения свет повсюду, Реджи двинулся на него.

Звук несся из спальни. Эта комната всегда раздражала Реджи своим чрезмерным убранством, обилием мягких поверхностей и слишком большой, даже неприлично большой кроватью. Однако это была комната Ронни, возможно, его наиболее личная комната, поэтому Реджи молчал. Иметь брата под боком даже в спальне с траходромом было лучше, чем отпустить его жить в трейлер посреди леса. А тот непременно туда бы сбежал, если бы Реджи начал давить. Заходя в комнату, Реджи запнулся за какие-то тряпки, валявшиеся прямо перед дверью. Он с руганью отпихнул их ногой.

— Ронни! Рон! Малыш, что с тобой? — Вой на секунду стих, после чего возобновился с новой силой.

Реджи ничего не видел пока, Рональд явно был на кровати, но укрылся стеганым одеялом с головой. Реджи потянул за уголок.

— Нет! — взревел из недр одеяльного холмика Ронни. — Нет, не делай этого!

Разумеется, Реджинальд его не послушал. То, что ему постепенно приоткрывалось, по мере борьбы за одеяло, наполнило его жилы леденящим ужасом. Он увидел голову и голые плечи брата, а рядом — еще чье-то тело, и это тело было неестественно неподвижным. Реджи рванул одеяло на себя и отбросил его в сторону. На кровати скрючился его брат, совершенно голый, дергаными движениями напоминавший червяка для наживки. А рядом лежал кто-то еще, такой же голый, но при этом слишком прямой, слишком неподвижный. Реджинальду доводилось видеть мертвецов и даже больше, чем хотелось бы, и он даже не понял, а ощутил: парень мертв. И еще запах, тот же, что и на крыльце, запах несвежей крови.

— Что ты наделал? — воскликнул Реджинальд. — Ты, ублюдок, ты что натворил?

Он подскочил к краю кровати и рывком перевернул труп с бока на спину. И отшатнулся. Лицо было буквально вбито в череп, нетронутым остался только один глаз. Ниже множество следов, бледных, но заметных кровоподтеков, и, самое страшное — открытая рана между ног, в том месте, которое любой мужчина, будь он даже трижды пидором и пассивом, оберегает от любых повреждений. Реджи узнал Тедди, и все случившиеся нарисовалось ему перед внутренним взором: Ронни встретил его, они пришли домой, после чего поссорились, и Ронни попросту забил Тедди насмерть. И член отрезал. А может, сначала член, а потом забил, не суть важно.

— Ты охренел? — вырвалось у Реджи. — С катушек слетел? Ебанулся?

Ронни приподнялся, пытаясь что-то сказать, однако Редж ему не позволил. Первый удар пришелся Рональду в скулу и был настолько силен, что сошвырнул того с кровати. Реджинальд обежал вокруг траходрома и вторым ударом свалил уже начавшего подниматься с пола Ронни. Далее удары последовали один за другим. Реджинальд давал выход своему разочарованию, своей злобе на сумасшедшего братца, который не способен оказался держать ни член в штанах, ни кулаки поближе к телу, и теперь на нем еще одно убийство, мало того, совершенное в их собственном доме!

Он только через пару минут осознал, что Ронни почти не сопротивляется. Тот продолжал выть и только прикрывал голову руками, как потерявший надежду на выигрыш боксер. Он прерывался только на время особенно болезненных ударов, чтобы перевести дух. Реджи с трудом заставил себя остановиться, боясь, что если он продолжит, то отправит брата вслед за его любовником, и, склонившись, потянул Ронни за волосы.

— Зачем? — четко спросил он.

Ронни поднял голову. Его и без того полные губы тряслись, глаз уже начал заплывать, там и тут виднелась кровь. Он посмотрел Реджинальду в лицо и прошептал невнятно и жалко:

— Это не я.

— Что? — Реджинальд почувствовал, как ледяная рука сжала его внутренности в кулак и принялась их на него наматывать.

— Не я, — повторил Ронни. — Он лежал на крыльце. В таком виде. Я хотел его согреть, он же замерз. Он же совсем холодный. Хотел согреть...

Реджинальд выпустил его, после чего опустился рядом и обнял Ронни, притягивая к себе. Он поверил ему сразу и безоговорочно, уж он всегда мог понять, пиздит братец или говорит правду.

— Прости, — прошептал он, принимаясь баюкать его. — Прости, я подумал, что это ты взбесился и пришиб его ненароком. Но член-то зачем резать?

— Он был у него во рту! — истерично выкрикнул Ронни. — Тедди лежал на крыльце, а член торчал у него изо рта. Я не понял сначала и потянул за него... А он выпал мне в руки. И Тедди... Ох, Тедди...

Он вновь завыл как несчастная собака.

Злость на брата испарилась быстрее, чем капля воды на раскаленной сковороде. Теперь Реджи испытывал жалость и сочувствие: вместе с матерью он был убежден, что у Ронни натура чувствительная, трепетная почти, и сильные эмоции, особенно негативные, пагубно сказывались на его душевном состоянии. Он обнял брата крепче, гладил по голой дрожащей спине и раз за разом пытался что-то ему сказать, как-то успокоить, но голос предал его.

— Вставай, Рон, — наконец выдавил Реджинальд. — Вставай. Не надо тут сидеть. Давай, я тебе помогу.

Он поднялся и кое-как заставил Рональда встать на трясущиеся ноги. Тот цеплялся за его руку. Реджи постарался встать так, чтобы загородить собой кровать с мертвецом. Только сейчас он рассмотрел кровь, в которой испачкался Рональд. Он знал, как тот ненавидел грязь любого рода, насколько тщательно следил за чистотой собственного тела и тел своих приближенных.

— Надо умыть тебя, — пробормотал Реджи. — Пойдем, умоешься. А лучше примешь ванну. Я тебе наберу воды.

Он повел спотыкающегося брата из комнаты. Тот шатался, как пьяный, чуть не путаясь в собственных ногах, и Реджи поддерживал его на всем пути да ванной. Усадив его на унитаз, Реджи на всю выкрутил краны.

— Сейчас ты залезешь в воду и погреешься. — Реджи присел на корточки перед братом.

Тот пялился на свои голые колени, нос у него покраснел от слез, в уголках губ виднелась слюна. Глаз заплыл совсем, и Реджи почувствовал укус совести. Он давно не избивал Ронни до такого состояния.

— Я принесу тебе стейк, приложим к лицу.

Ронни посмотрел на него удивленно. Похоже, он совершенно не ощущал боли, все его чувства словно заморозились.

— Но сначала в воду.

На протяжении всей своей жизни Реджи часто видел брата без одежды. Они делили на двоих одну комнату, их вместе купали, переодевали, они выступали в одном и том же боксерском клубе, нередко один за другим, после чего оказывались в одной раздевалке... Поэтому тело брата Реджи знал хорошо. Но сейчас он отметил, что за последнее время Ронни погрузнел по сравнению с ним самим. На боках наметились складки, поросший светлыми волосками живот, такими же, как у самого Реджи, выпятился. Ронни выглядел так, как сам Реджи выглядеть не хотел бы. Однако это был все тот же Ронни, его младший брат.

Рон зашипел, вода показалась ему слишком горячей, и Реджи погладил его по плечу. Он только сейчас ощутил, что все еще в пальто, хотя шарф где-то потерялся. Скинув пальто на пол, он придержал брата, усадил его в воду, подсунул под голову свернутое полотенце. Ронни обмяк и уставился в стену. Реджи набрал в руку воды и осторожно обмыл его лицо. Когда он коснулся рассеченной брови, Ронни дернулся.

— Прости. Прости, малыш.

Реджи наклонился и поцеловал брата в висок. Потом сходил на кухню и отыскал стейк в холодильнике. Принес и положил холодный шмат мяса Ронни на особенно пострадавшую половину лица.

— Ронни, ты можешь мне сказать, что случилось? — немного помолчав, спросил он.

Ронни молчал так долго, что Реджи уже не надеялся услышать ответ. Однако тот, наконец, заговорил. Его голос звучал глухо, и он шепелявил куда сильнее, чем обычно.

— Я разозлился на Тедди. Его целый день не было. Поехал домой и думал, как накажу его. Отлуплю... — Ронни всхлипнул. — Приехал и заметил, что на крыльце что-то лежит. Это был... был он. Мертвый. Избитый. И его член, боже мой, его пенис был у него во рту. Отрезанный...

Черт, крыльцо. Кровь на нем, уже наверняка замерзшая... Вскоре проснутся все соседи, пойдут за молоком и в булочную любопытные кумушки, кто-нибудь да заметит...

— Ронни, сиди здесь и не двигайся. Мне кое-что надо сделать. Обещаешь, что не выйдешь из ванны, пока я не приду?

Ронни посмотрел в ответ с каким-то детским выражением, доверчивым, словно Реджи точно знал, что нужно сделать.

— Да, Реджи.

— Умница. Я скоро вернусь.

Реджи бегом спустился по лестнице, нашел у себя в кухне в ящике с чистящими средствами ведро, щетку, сыпанул в ведро хлорки... Потом залил горячей водой из-под крана. Прежде чем вынести ведро на крыльцо, он внимательно осмотрелся, но все окна в соседних домах оставались темными. Он помолился, прося у бога крепкого сна для всех длинноносых пожилых дамочек, после чего вышел и, встав на колени, принялся отмывать крыльцо. Вода дымилась, хлорный запах шибал ему в ноздри, раздражая слизистую, руки горели без перчаток, но Реджи тер и тер доски настила и ступени, пока не удовлетворился. Крыльцо было мокрым, однако крови вроде больше не было видно. В преддверии утра фонари загорелись ярче, так что стало лучше видно, чем ночью. Замывая кровь, Реджи понял, что ее было слишком мало, учитывая характер повреждений Тедди. То есть его тело привезли сюда после убийства. Интересно, кто же это настолько нюх потерял, что раззявил тявкалку на мальчика одного из Крэев? Этот вопрос требовал прояснения, но мог и подождать немного.

Реджи вернулся в дом и запер за собой входную дверь. Занес ведро в собственный туалет. Вода была в нем бурой, а не красной. Грязной. Он оставил ведро стоять и заторопился обратно вверх по лестнице.

Ронни сидел в ванне, даже мясо, похоже, не перевернул. Реджи вымыл руки и повернулся к нему.

— Ну, как ты?

Одно из плеч дернулось. Реджи кивнул, больше себе самому.

— Мне надо убрать Тедди, — как можно мягче сказал он. — Надо увезти его отсюда.

— Нет, — хрипло отозвался Ронни. — Нет, не увози!

— Ты хочешь обратиться в полицию? Готов к тому, что кто-то будет совать нос повсюду, разнюхивать, каков он был и чем занимался? Чтобы его и твое имя трепали в каждом бульварном листке? И где гарантия, что эти свиньи не повесят убийство на тебя? Если уж даже я подумал... — Он не договорил.

Ронни повернул голову, и стейк сполз с его лица. Он даже не попытался поймать его, тот плюхнулся в воду. От мяса сразу же потянулись в воде кровавые ниточки, и Реджи затошнило. Даже хлоркой вроде запахло.

— Я не хочу, — упрямо повторил Ронни. — Не надо.

Реджи вздохнул.

— Тогда помоги мне. Мы должны сделать это, и ты мне поможешь. Отвезем его попозже в лес и похороним, чтобы ты знал, где он лежит.

Ронни смотрел на него некоторое время, после чего прошептал:

— Ладно.

— Посидишь еще?

— Нет, хватит... — Ронни ухватился за край ванны и приподнялся.

То ли силы ему изменили, то ли он поскользнулся, но он чуть не упал обратно в воду, и Реджи пришлось его поддержать. Все равно рукава уже были сырые, а рубашка и костюм безнадежно испорчены. Он вновь помог брату переступить через бортик, накинул на плечи полотенце и похлопал по спине, обтирая. Потом подал халат.

— Пойдем ко мне, — предложил он, — переоденемся, а потом вернемся.

Ронни последовал за ним беспрекословно. Он натянул трусы и майку, которые дал ему Реджи, мягкие домашние брюки и футболку с длинным рукавом. Сам Реджи пока переодеваться не стал. Они вернулись обратно в квартиру Ронни, прихватив плотное покрывало для пикников. Тедди все так же лежал в постели, под ярким светом большой аляповатой люстры. Реджи поправил шторы, чтобы не видно было снаружи, чем они занимаются, и расстелил покрывало на кровати рядом с трупом. Ронни всхлипнул.

— Ничего, Рон, ничего... — пробормотал Реджи, успокаивая то ли брата, то ли себя самого.

Они вдвоем переложили тело на покрывало, после чего Реджинальд замотал его. Пока он ходил за веревкой, Ронни опять устроился возле убитого и обнял его. У Реджи защемило в груди. Он не привык видеть брата таким ранимым и несчастным. Тот обычно довольно ловко изображал наглого ублюдка, но только не сейчас. Обмотав тело веревкой, как колбасу шпагатом, Реджи подхватил его под голову и пошел первым. Ронни следовал за ним, держа Тедди за ноги. Они медленно спустились по лестнице, потом Реджи выглянул наружу, чтобы убедиться, что никого там нет. Донеся труп до машины, они как можно быстрее засунули его в багажник автомобиля Рональда и дважды проверили, заперт ли тот. Потом вернулись в дом.

Ронни побрел к лестнице, но Реджи окликнул его:

— Эй, мелкий... Может, ляжешь у меня?

Ронни обернулся, и на его избитом лице мелькнула надежда. Они давно уже не спали и не «шалили» вместе, как бывало в пору юности, и Ронни обрадовался готовности брата впустить его не только в свою квартиру, но и в свою постель. С тех пор, как появилась Фрэнсис, любые намеки на «ненормальность» оказались под запретом. Даже ее смерть ничего не изменила. Но Ронни продолжал нуждаться в брате, бывшем для него якорем. И Реджи почувствовал это.

Спальня Реджи была по-буржуазному чистой, добротной и скучной. Никаких кистей, ярких цветов и излишеств, зато множество подушек, покрывало до пола и пушистый ковер на полу. Явно не выбор самого Реджи. Ронни не сказал ни слова, он был в этой комнате однажды, вскоре после переезда, а потом она окончательно стала для него табуированной территорией.

Скинув халат на какой-то стул, а следом брюки, Ронни лег в постель, и вскоре сильные и надежные руки брата обняли его со спины. Теплое дыхание овеяло шею. Ронни вжался в грудь брата и почувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком, которого опять побили в школе.

— Все наладится, мелкий, — невнятно пробормотал Реджи. — Уж поверь мне, жизнь таким не заканчивается. По крайней мере, не наша жизнь.

В глазах у Ронни защипало. Реджи был такой добрый.

— Как думаешь, кто мог это сделать? — спросил он хрипло.

— Кто-то, кто хорошо нас знает и не боится испачкать руки. Мы выясним это чуть позже. А сейчас тебе надо поспать. Давай, Рон, закрывай глаза.

— А ты не уйдешь?

— Не уйду, обещаю.

Ронни помолчал пару минут.

— Когда я найду того, кто это сделал, — произнес он голосом, сочившимся злобой, — я устрою ему такое, что небо содрогнется. Вот увидишь.

Реджи ничего не ответил, просто крепче обнял его.

Импровизированные похороны заняли много времени. Реджи хотел взять с собой парочку ребят на помощь, но подогретая стрессом и усталостью паранойя Ронни вновь начала набирать обороты, и он воспротивился. Не желая раздражать его, Реджи закинул лопату на заднее сиденье машины. Теперь нужно было выехать из Лондона, не привлекая к себе внимание полиции. Садясь в машину, Ронни вдруг словно вспомнил что-то:

— Его член.

«О господи», — подумал Реджи, — «нашел о чем вспоминать вот именно сейчас».

— Я его отбросил в сторону, он где-то тут должен быть.

По спине Реджи пробежал холодок. Представив, что дворник выметет откуда-нибудь из кустов этакую «сардельку», он передернулся.

— Хотя, скорее всего, его кошки утащили, — безмятежно продолжил Ронни. — Или крысы. Мясо же.

Тут Реджи чуть не сблевнул, хоть и не завтракал.

— Садись в машину, Рон, — грубовато потребовал он. — Я посмотрю.

Он дошел до крыльца, повертелся, представляя, куда можно что-то отбросить с этого места, потом прошел немного вправо. Там был газончик, на котором росло несколько вечнозеленых кустов, названия которых он не знал. Зато знал, какой длины у них колючки. Ничего подобного пенису он не заметил.

— Не нашел, — сообщил он, возвращаясь в машину. — Хрен с ним.

Ронни рассмеялся пузырящимся, фыркающим смехом. Совершенно безумным по мнению Реджи.

— Хрен с ним, — повторил он, — хрен с хреном!

Покачав головой и не обращая внимания на бормотание брата, он вырулил с парковки и повел машину на север.

Они вернулись шесть часов спустя, грязные, измученные, обессиленные. Тедди покоился теперь в могиле у приметного камня, в каком-то безымянном лесу. Ронни записал себе направление и дорогу, и место поворота. Реджи не прислушивался, но все же услышал, как тот клялся навещать его как можно чаще. Но как бы там ни было, повседневные дела не отменялись, нужно было собираться и идти в клуб, и встретиться с парой человек, и заплатить, кому надо, а кое-с кого потребовать деньги. Обычные рутинные дела. Реджи с сомнением посмотрел на брата.

— Может, останешься сегодня дома? Отдохнешь.

— Я в порядке, — буркнул Ронни, направляясь к лестнице в свою квартиру. — Только приведу себя в порядок, я ужасно грязный...

Реджи не стал спорить.

Все, разумеется, заметили исчезновение Тедди Смита. Реджи просто селезёнкой чувствовал направленные на Ронни любопытные взгляды. Но тот вел себя почти как обычно, пил, орал что-то со своего места, порой сыпал ругательствами. В том числе и обещаниями «пощипать перышки цыпленку Теду, как только тот вернется». Все же Ронни был и оставался хитрожопой сволочью, решил про себя Реджи, он бы не смог так притворяться после обнимашек с трупом любовника в постели и тайных похорон с рытьем могилы в лесу. За этими размышлениями из головы Реджи совершенно вылетел случившийся за пару дней скандал с каким-то иностранцем, то ли американцем, то ли еще каким хреном с горы.

Лондон жил быстро, жадно, торопливо. На третий день о Тедди помнили лишь они сами да пара человек из ближайшего окружения. Лесли, конкурент Тедди за внимание Рона, с трудом скрывал радость, пытаясь сложить свою веснушчатую обезьянью мордочку в гримаску сочувствия, но, похоже, он так радовался освободившемуся месту первого фаворита, что даже лимоны в неограниченном количестве не помогли бы.

Реджи все равно продолжал прислушиваться, скорее, по привычке собирать информацию, чем реально думая о Тедди. Это вполне могла оказаться разборка между «своих», то, что Безумный Тедди — мальчик Ронни, знали многие. Да и адреса своего Крэи не скрывали.

Болтовню двух парней Реджи услышал случайно, проходя мимо. Просто зацепился за «Ричардсон» и «Тедди». Встал будто невзначай неподалеку и навострил уши.

— Пит хвастался, что они отловили сучонка, всыпали ему по первое число и подкинули его папику, — говорил один. В его голосе слышался такой же азарт как и в голосе миссис Розен, пересказывающей последние сплетни его матери. — Типа как предупреждение. Ну и вообще...

Собеседник что-то ответил, но его голос заглушили звуки оркестра, решившего именно сейчас сыграть что-то бодрое. Реджи оглянулся, но не смог понять, кто же именно болтал о Тедди. Он не заметил Ронни, тоже оказавшегося неподалеку и слышавшего все до последнего слова. Если бы он увидел его лицо, он бы забеспокоился.

— Поедешь со мной, — сообщил Ронни Лесли.

Тот радостно кивнул. Он был готов куда угодно, лишь бы с Ронни. С момента исчезновения Тедди тот практически не отпускал его от себя. У Лесли болела задница, пекло в кишках, а на ногах и ягодицах алели полосы от ремня, ударами которого Ронни «наградил» его за продолжительный трах, но одновременно Лесли чувствовал себя на седьмом небе. Он уже получил два новых костюма, золотой перстень-печатку и обещание прочих подарков. Ронни был щедр и заботлив, даже если его забота принимала порой весьма болезненные формы. Но сейчас Ронни выглядел мрачно, явно готовясь заняться чем-то особенным и опасным. Лесли сел за руль, он любил водить и у Лорда Бутби он тоже работал шофером, однако возить одышливого старика с маленьким членом и вполовину не было так приятно, как катать самого короля ночного Лондона Рональда Крэя.

Ронни не сказал ему, куда они едут, и Лесли пришлось довольствоваться краткими указаниями по мере их продвижения. Они выехали из города и некоторое время двигались по дороге. Потом свернули с нее на дорогу поуже, потом на еще одну дорогу поменьше, потом на грунтовку... В результате оказались в каком-то перелеске, а вдалеке виднелся освещенный ночными огнями Лондон. Было около десяти вечера, темно и прохладно. Лесли осторожно вел машину, но полянка, на которую он выехал, стала для него неожиданностью. На ней стояли еще две машины и несколько человек в пальто. Двое мужчин скорчились на земле у их ног. Ронни покинул машину и, не торопясь, подошел к группке. Лесли следом.

— Те? — с ленцой спросил Ронни, по очереди подавая руку стоявшим мужчинам.

Лесли узнал их — это были «бойцы» «Фирмы», люди, с которыми он не желал бы повстречаться даже в страшном сне, не говоря уж о темном переулке. Ходили слухи, что им кого-то кокнуть — это как два пальца обоссать. Насколько это было правдой, Лесли не знал, однако боялся.

Ронни переключил свое внимание на мужчин на земле. Оба стояли на коленях, обмякшие, с опущенными головами. От них веяло не просто страхом, а безысходностью. Лесли поежился. Хотелось вернуться в машину и подождать там. Не любил он всякие разборки. Ронни успел обойти вокруг коленопреклоненной парочки, после чего внезапно пнул одного из мужчин в пах. Раздался вскрик, и мужик опрокинулся на бок, корчась от боли. Руки у него были связаны за спиной, так что он даже не мог прикрыться или просто дотронуться до поврежденной части тела, и теперь корчился на припорошенной инеем листве, скуля и суча ногами. Шляпа его откатилась в сторону, пальто явно не спасало от грязи.

Не обращая на него внимания, Ронни подошел ко второму мужчине и, схватив его за волосы, запрокинул ему голову. Лесли увидел бледный овал лица с черными тенями. Глаза мужчина держал полуприкрытыми. Ронни прошипел, брызгая, по обыкновению, слюной:

— Кто?

— Отвали, — как-то слишком уж борзо отозвался мужик.

Лесли поежился. Он никогда бы не посмел ответить в таком тоне разъяренному Ронни. Последствия исчислялись, как правило, многочисленными и болезненными повреждениями, требующими вмешательства врачей.

Вот и сейчас Ронни не стал терпеть. Несколько раз он коротко, прицельно ударил мужика в лицо. Кровь быстро побежала из лопнувшей губы, из рассеченного печаткой лба, из обеих ноздрей. Брезгливо отряхнув руку, Ронни отшвырнул второго мужчину от себя. Теперь на истоптанной гнилой листве валялись оба.

— Ты захватил? — обратился Ронни к одному из своих бойцов.

Мужик, напоминавший бульдога не только внешностью, но и повадками — раз вцепится, уже не отпустит — кивнул и направился к одной из машин. Вернулся он с клубком цепей, которые свисали до самой земли и глуховато позвякивали.

— Которого? — без малейшего интереса поинтересовался он.

Один из помощников сплюнул, выражая свое презрение. Ронни задумчиво посмотрел на пойманных.

— Ну, кто мне скажет, кто это сделал? — обратился он к ним, повысив голос. — Вы знаете, о чем я. Точнее, о ком. Кто тронул Тедди?

Лесли окатила ледяная волна ужаса. Тедди. Не уехал, как рассказывали, не отправился в Америку, где ему предложили роль в фильме — и такие слухи ходили, не оказался «передаренным» кому-то... Тедди убили, скорее всего, и почему-то Ронни был уверен, что эти двое, как минимум, знали, кто за этим стоял. Кусая губы, Лесли подошел на пару шажочков ближе.

Оба бандита (кому еще понадобилось бы убивать Тедди?) все еще валялись, но уже не скулили и не орали. Тот, кому Ронни разбил лицо, хрипло дышал ртом, сплевывая время от времени набегавшую кровь. Второй по-прежнему подтягивал колени к груди, но посматривал уже остро, раздраженно и явно старался запомнить всех участников. Его взгляд встретился с глазами Лесли, и парень испугался. Ему почудилось обещание в нем, обещание такого, что Лесли никогда не желал узнать или пережить.

— Молчите... — пробормотал Ронни. — Дай-ка мне огоньку, Джон.

Он достал из кармана толстую сигару, варварски откусил кончик и сунул в рот. Джон поднес ему спичку. Ронни обстоятельно раскурил кубанскую контрабанду, выпустил пару клубов вонючего дыма. Потом вытащил сигару изо рта и указал на того, кому вдарил по яйцам:

— Два...

Потом перевел ее на второго, умывавшегося собственной кровью:

— ...слепых...

— ...мышонка...

Ронни читал детскую считалочку, переводя тлеющий кончик сигары с одного из мужчин на другого. Все почтительно ждали, пока босс примет взвешенное, всесторонне обдуманное решение. Лежащие на земле, кажется, прониклись серьезностью момента и замерли, все во внимание. Лесли с трудом подавил рвущийся из горла истерический смешок.

— Вы таких видали? Две... слепые... мышки.

Сигара указывала на скорчившегося владельца отбитых яиц. Ронни перевел взгляд на Джона и кивнул. Немедленно все пришло в движение: один из бойцов подхватил брошенные возле автомобиля цепи, двое кинулись к мужчине. Джон руководил. Ронни отошел в сторону и встал рядом с Лесли.

— Узнал? — бесцветно и как-то устало спросил он.

— Что? Н-нет, — пробормотал в ответ Лесли.

— Ребята Ричардсона, — просветил его Ронни. — Сейчас мы передадим их боссу весточку.

Лесли не сразу понял, что происходит. С парня стащили пальто, швырнули спиной на землю и принялись обвязывать цепями щиколотки и лодыжки. Потом один из бойцов отошел и развернул автомобиль, светивший фарами на поляну. На крюк для прицепа накинули конец цепи от рук.

— Садись в машину и разверни ее так же, — негромко произнес Ронни, обращаясь к Лесли. — Быстро.

Оскальзываясь на мокрых листьях, Лесли заспешил к водительскому месту. Он постоянно оглядывался через плечо. «Это только демонстрация», — убеждал он себя. — «Попугают и отпустят. Он же сказал — весточку». Его так трясло, что он дважды заглушил мотор, прежде чем наконец-то сумел развернуть машину.

— Давай назад помалу, — скомандовал Джон.

Трясущийся Лесли буквально по сантиметру принялся сдавать назад.

— Достаточно.

— Поставь на ручник и иди сюда, — потребовал склонившийся к пассажирскому окну Ронни.

«Нет. Нетнетнет», — забилось у Лесли в голове. «Нехочунехочунебуду». Однако он сделал, как было велено. Застопорив машину, он заглушил мотор и вылез, по привычке отключив фары.

На поляне было темнее, оставался только один автомобиль, чьи фары использовались для освещения, поэтому все казалось не таким страшным. В полутьме подробности были не видны.

Джон стоял возле второго мужчины. Он заставил его вновь подняться на колени и удерживал за плечо и за волосы, не позволяя отвернуться. На земле между машинами лежал привязанный за руки и за ноги мужчина в костюме. Белая рубашка выделялась светлым пятном в полутьме. Ронни смотрел на него сверху вниз, задумчивая пыхая сигарным дымом.

— Внимательно смотри, второй мышонок, — произнес вдруг он. А потом махнул рукой: — Давай.

Мотор второго автомобиля, к которому был привязан мужчина, зарычал. Из трубы вырвалось облачко выхлопных газов. Мужчина страшно закричал, запрокинув голову. Его тело поднялось и повисло в воздухе, растянутое до предела. Пиджак распахнулся. Крик перешел в визг, потом в хрип. Одновременно Лесли услышал отвратительный, какой-то липкий звук. Словно рвалось что-то влажное, разлеплялись с трудом. На белой рубашке проступило пятно, казавшееся черным, а потом машина вдруг дернулась, и тело разорвалось пополам прямо под ребрами. Бурые кольца кишок, дымившиеся в темноте, упали на землю. Лесли почувствовал, что одновременно содержимое его желудка неумолимо направляется к горлу, а содержимое мочевого пузыря — наружу. Он обмочился и сблевнул разом. Никогда еще он не испытывал ничего подобного, такого всепоглощающего ужаса и отвращения. Ронни обернулся, услышав его бульканье по соседству.

— Что, плохо? — совершенно светским тоном поинтересовался он. — Сейчас я закончу, и поедем домой.

Лесли стоял, упершись ладонями в колени, и тяжело дышал. Штаны неприятно липли к ногам, быстро остывая в мартовском воздухе. Снизу шел кислый запах рвоты. 

Они его порвали надвое...

Ронни перешагнул через труп, не особенно заботясь о том, чтобы не испачкаться в крови и прочем содержимом человеческого организма. Он подошел к все еще удерживаемому Джоном парню.

— Передай Эдди, что мы в расчете. Он взял Тедди, я взял его парня. Если же он будет недоволен, он знает, где меня найти.

Кивнув Джону, Ронни направился обратно к машине.

— Пойдем, Лесли, — совершенно спокойно позвал он. — В багажнике есть покрывало, подстели себе.

Ошарашенный и потерянный Лесли распрямился. Голос Ронни казался самым разумным в этом безумии. Он машинально направился к автомобилю и, только подойдя, понял, что на крюке все еще закреплена цепь, а с нее свисает нижняя половина туловища. Стоял запах как на бойне, к которому примешивалась вонь то ли дерьма, то ли еще чего-то такого же малоаппетитного. Отшатнувшись, Лесли запнулся за ветку и упал на задницу. Он даже не обратил внимания на мокрые штаны, просто завыл в ужасе.

— О, минуточку. — Один из бойцов подошел, деловито отцепил цепь и поволок половину трупа в сторону. — Можно ехать.

Лесли не запомнил, как его усаживали в машину на сложенное втрое покрывало, как Ронни довез его до своего дома, раздел и сунул в ванну с водой. Так же, как совсем недавно для него сделал это Реджи. Лесли пришел в себя в кровати кверху задницей, с раскинутыми ногами. Ощутил, как в него протискиваются смазанные пальцы, шевелятся, растягивая, а следом лезет короткий толстый член Ронни. Всхлипнул и заплакал. Он плакал все время, пока Ронни ебал его, вжимался в матрас лицом и ревел. От отпустившего страха, от облегчения, от боли. От всего сразу. От мыслей о Тедди. От мыслей о себе самом. Он заснул рядом с Ронни, вспотевшим и удовлетворенным, даже не вытерев с задницы вазелин и сперму.

Колин МакГилли, выживший после похищения Ронни бандит из банды Ричардсона, добрался до города только к утру. Его бросили в лесу рядом с останками бедняги Морти. Колин не понял, что означали вопросы и угрозы Ронни Крэя, однако имя Тедди он запомнил. Кое-как поднявшись на ноги, Колин сначало мучительно долго брел по грунтовке, оступаясь и оскальзываясь в грязных колеях. Добравшись до дороги, он пошел в сторону Лондона, как ему казалось. К утру он дополз до какой-то деревеньки. На краю притулилась заправка на две колонки. Колин долго колотил в дверь магазинчика, пока ему не открыл заспанный старик в подштанниках.

— Меня избили, — пробормотал Колин. — Позвоните в Лондон.

Он мешком свалился на пороге, обессиленный не столько побоями и дорогой, сколько перекрывшим все ужасом перед произошедшим. Раз за разом он слышал голос Ронни, отсчитывающего «два слепых мышонка...» Он был сейчас этим перепуганным слепым мышонком. Он хотел рассказать все Эдди Ричардсону и сдриснуть куда-нибудь от Лондона подальше. Подальше от безумных типов вроде Ронни. Может, мозгов ему господь и недодал, как утверждал Эдди, зато жестокости и готовности убивать — сколько угодно.

Старик втащил его внутрь, уложил на диван и подсунул бумажку с карандашом. Кое-как Колин накорябал номер паба, в котором круглые сутки кто-нибудь был, основную точку банды. Еще через пару часов приехали два автомобиля. Колина сунули на заднее сиденье и заставили показать дорогу до полянки. Там все увидели две половинки тела, которое еще накануне было Морти. Морти умел выпить и был не дурак перекинуться в картишки. А теперь его ноги валялись в четырех ярдах от головы. Кого-то вырвало, кто-то выругался. Колин не выходил из машины.

— Ронни сказал, что теперь ты и он квиты, — передал он Эдди сразу, как вернулся в Лондон. — Типа, один за одного.

У него жутко болело лицо, нос распух до размера картофелины, не меньше. И очень хотелось спать.

Озадаченный Эдди кивнул и велел отвезти его в больничку. Оттуда Колин и сбежал, сел на поезд, прикрывая избитое лицо газетой, и уехал к двоюродной сестре в пригород Дублина, где она содержала скобяную лавку. Подобная тихая жизнь внезапно показалась Колину очень привлекательной.

Миша проснулся слишком рано. Стрелка будильника едва перевалила за пять. Он потер лицо, опять снилось что-то утомительно-мерзкое. Мысль о том, чтобы попробовать заснуть снова, вызывала не просто страх, а отвращение. Последние пару дней было тихо. Они каждый день ожидали появления в газетах сообщения о жестоком убийстве, но то ли полиция решила молчать, то ли тело все еще не нашли... Кровь на крыльце Крэев исчезла, крыльцо явно тщательно отмыли. Братья как ни в чем ни бывало появлялись в клубе. Дженсен даже позвонил Хаттону по оставленному телефону и попытался намеками выяснить, не появлялось ли у полиции в последнее время материалов для расследований. Материалов было достаточно, однако к Крэям они напрямую не относились.

Достав из чемодана спортивный костюм, Миша решил пробежаться. Он уже привык, что в Лондоне на него смотрели, как на идиота, однако состояние его было таково, что на подобные мелочи было плевать. Бег всегда помогал ему отвлечься и расслабиться. Что бы он ни говорил даже напарнику, он вовсе не был бесчувственным чурбаном. Смерть Tедди и то, что они с Дженсеном сотворили над телом парня, не прошли даром. Порой ему казалось, что он все еще ощущает его плоть под руками, и то, как она сопротивлялась лезвию ножа. С этим нужно было что-то делать.

Выйдя из отеля, буквально лопатками ощутив недоуменный взгляд ночного портье, Миша неторопливо побежал по улице, разогреваясь. Тротуары были еще пусты, фонари освещали их желтыми пятнами света. Миша бежал, стараясь сосредоточиться на дыхании. Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох. Как их учил сержант. Дженсен рядом, они в паре. Круг за кругом по пыльному тренировочному плацу. Пот заливает глаза, плечи болят от рюкзака с утяжелением. Вдох-выдох, главное — не споткнуться. Раз, раз, раз.

Он вернулся в гостиницу как раз к моменту открытия газетного киоска. Проходя мимо, увидел крупные буквы заголовков, которые словно кричали ему в лицо. «Жестокое убийство! Найдено тело неизвестного мужчины, разорванного надвое! Полиция ищет преступников!"

Миша ни на секунду не усомнился, что вряд ли в Лондоне было много человек, обладавших настолько больной фантазией и возможностью реализовать ее. Поэтому, нащупав в кармане кошелек, он скупил все свежие газеты со скандальными передовицами.

— Дженсен! — Держа газеты в одной руке, Миша стучал в номер напарника. — Дженсен! Открой.

Раздался шорох, какой-то стук, и дверь распахнулась. Дженсен стоял на пороге в мятых трусах и футболке с длинным рукавом, своем любимом комплекте для сна. Миша его отодвинул и решительно вошел. Было ясно, что он разбудил Дженсена. Шторы еще были плотно задернуты, кровать в полном беспорядке, свет не горел. Миша потянулся к настольной лампе.

— Посмотри! Это наверняка либо Ронни, либо оба. Они ищут виновных, — сказал он, протягивая Дженсену газеты. Сам он успел пробежаться по ним, пока ждал лифта и ехал наверх.

Дженсен присел рядом на кровать и зевнул.

— Фу, гадость какая, — скривился он, прочитав первый заголовок. — Разорван надвое?

— Ронни решил сам провести расследование, — продолжил Миша, — в этом нет сомнений. Тут написано, что мужчина еще не идентифицирован, но у него на руках были наколки. Явно тюремные. Скорее всего, он — тот, кого Ронни предполагает за убийством любовника. Ну, или тот, кто может его знать.

Дженсен душераздирающе зевнул.

— Ты ради этого поднялся ни свет, ни заря?

— Я бегал, — ответил Миша, словно все это объясняло.

— Понятно, — протянул Дженсен. — Опять не спал как следует.

Насупившись, Миша молчал. Дженсен отобрал у него газеты и небрежно бросил их на пол.

— Эй, мне надо в душ! — запротестовал Миша, но Дженсен неумолимо потянул его назад, опрокидывая на кровать.

— Я люблю, когда ты потный, — сообщил он, целуя и покусывая Мишин подбородок и шею. — Ты пахнешь собой.

Приподняв голову, Миша попытался посмотреть на Дженсена. Тот редко бывал сентиментальным, и услышать подобное Мише доводилось нечасто. Они были партнерами. Не любовниками, упаси господь. Напарниками. Во всем. Именно поэтому им удавалось скрывать связывавшие их неуставные отношения вот уже второй десяток лет. Однако как же хорошо порой было ощутить заботу и поддержку.

Дженсен взялся за «молнию» на спортивной куртке Миши и довольно споро освободил его от нее. Миша купался в этой внезапно обрушившейся на него милости. Возможно, именно этого ему и не хватало в последнее время. Вот таких осторожных ласкающих прикосновений, поцелуев там и тут, теплых рук повсюду, куда даже врач не заглядывал.

Дженсен смочил пальцы слюной и водил ими теперь между Мишиных ягодиц. Лежа на животе, уткнувшись в подушку Дженсена, от которого пахло еще его шампунем и самим Дженсеном, Миша прогибался, одновременно мечтая о том, чтобы как можно быстрее получить в себя член, и чтобы Дженсен никогда не прекратил делать так, как сейчас. Слишком сильные и слишком противоречивые желания. Все слишком.

Дженсен отодвинулся, пошербуршал чем-то, и вскоре вернулся уже без одежды. Вытянулся над Мишей слегка сбоку. Бедром тот ощутил, как Дженсен дрочит себе. Рот у Миши наполнился слюной, давняя, привычная реакция. У Дженсена был красивый член, в меру длинный, уверенной тяжестью ложащийся на язык. Однако сейчас у Дженсена явно были другие планы. Он провел головкой члена там, где еще недавно поглаживал влажными пальцами. Она была скользкой, явно не только от естественной смазки. Придерживая ствол, Дженсен провел членом вверх-вниз по расселине с легким нажимом, то ли смазывая, то ли просто готовясь к большему. Миша рвано выдохнул в подушку и прикусил наволочку, когда смазанные чем-то пальцы толкнулись в него. И одновременно подтянул ногу, открываясь. Он вовсе не был против того, что делал Дженсен.

Провернув пальцы и разведя их пару раз «ножницами», Дженсен наклонился и поцеловал Мишу в плечо. Его губы были мягкими и теплыми, он весь был еще мягкий и теплый, недавно вынырнувший из сна, выбравшийся из одеяльной уютности. Приподняв Мишины бедра чуть выше, Дженсен накрыл его собой и продолжил скользить членом между ягодиц, даже не пытаясь толкнуться внутрь. Миша задышал быстрее, внутри росло напряжение, отдававшееся тягостным возбуждением в животе. Ужасно хотелось подрочить себе, и одновременно хотелось, чтобы это сделал Дженсен. Чтобы он приласкал его, чтобы пожалел. Почему пожалел, Миша не знал.

С первого раза Дженсену не удалось проникнуть внутрь. Член соскользнул, проехался до самого копчика, и Дженсен, потеряв равновесие, ткнулся Мише в шею лицом. Он собрался, встал на колени и, склонившись, приставил головку к входу.

— Ты в порядке? — внезапно поинтересовался он.

— М-м-м, — отозвался Миша, предоставляю Дженсену самому решить, положительный это ответ или отрицательный.

Дженсен принял за подтверждение. И надавил, протискиваясь

Миша задышал чуть быстрее открытым ртом. В начале всегда было больно, это была неизбежность, предоплата за последующее удовольствие. Дженсен, однако, знал его тело почти так же хорошо, как собственное, поэтому остановился почти сразу. Боль ушла не сразу, но мягкие поцелуи в спину и шею здорово помогали отвлечься от нее. Миша сам дернул, толкнувшись задом навстречу Дженсену, и тот подхватил его движение. Он не торопился, действуя осторожно. Медленно двигался вперед и назад, медленно увеличивая глубину проникновения. Миша благодарно выдыхал, свистя сквозь стиснутые зубы, и толкался навстречу. Он замер, ощутив прикосновение еще мягкой мошонки. Дженсен тоже замер, обняв его руками, навалившись, став одним большим, связанным с Мишей воедино одеялом. Миша дернулся, приподнимаясь на четвереньки.

— Ты меня ебать будешь или вздремнуть решил?

Сзади донеслось фырканье, теплая струя воздуха скользнула по Мишиной коже. Дженсен покрепче ухватил его за бедра, готовясь.

— Держись, — шепнул он. — И не ори громко.

Но Миша, конечно, не послушался. Вышло само собой — член Дженсена, такой прекрасный и точный, как подводная торпеда, нашел свою цель сразу. Казалось, все тело Миши завибрировало вместе с простатой, и он вскрикнул, радуясь, что лицо по-прежнему вмято в подушку. А Дженсен, уже не жалея, раз за разом прицельно бил, разрушая все самообладание, всю сдержанность, весь тот панцирь, которым Миша себя окружал, защищаясь от враждебной действительности. Он то дергался вперед, то подавался обратно, словно слишком много всего на него обрушилось.

Учитывая, что было утро, что сексом они занимались в последнее время редко, реже, чем обычно, в любом случае, Дженсен тоже не смог долго продержаться. Он дернулся, втискиваясь до предела, и застонал, переживая яркую вспышку удовольствия. Миша повернулся на бок, сдвигая его враз обессилевшую тушку, и Дженсен спохватился. У них была негласная договоренность: кончил сам — помоги другому. И, еще не совсем придя в себя, он нащупал Мишин член, твердый, влажный, ждущий прикосновений. Долго работать кулаком Дженсену не пришлось, Миша кончил ему на пальцы, резко вытолкнув сквозь зубы воздух. Навалилась сонная одурь, когда хотелось просто забраться в тепло и полежать, а лучше — вздремнуть. Однако разве Коллинз позволит кому-то отдохнуть после секса?

Перегнувшись через начавшего недовольно бурчать Дженсена, он поднял пару газет, до которых смог дотянуться. В одной из них в продолжении статьи упоминалось имя близнецов Крэев.

— Похоже, искорка занялась так, как надо, — прокомментировал Миша этот пассаж.

Валявшийся рядом с ним Дженсен приподнялся на локте и заглянул в текст, почти ткнувшись носом в пахнущие типографской краской страницей.

— Надо поддуть, — по привычке иносказательно ответил он.

Миша откинул голову на спинку кровати и прикрыл глаза, размышляя.

— Что у них есть, кроме клуба? Его пока трогать не стоит, будет слишком много вони. Надо что-то менее общественное, полулегальное.

— Букмекерская контора? — предложил Дженсен. — Стоит посмотреть в деле, кажется, Хаттон давал нам список адресов. Выбирай любую.

— Хорошая идея, — отозвался Миша. — Черт, мне все же надо в душ, срочно.

Дженсен захихикал, глядя на то, как Коллинз неловко встает и движется в сторону ванной комнаты с напряженными ногами и спиной. Перекатившись на его место, Дженсен втянул отчетливо заметный запах пота и поднялся. Кажется, в этом номере не только кровать большая, ванной тоже хватит на двоих.

Внешне контора не представляла собой ничего особенного. Спереди был магазинчик краски с небольшой запыленной витриной, в которой стояли банки с краской в качестве образцов. Идеальное для пожара место, выгорит абсолютно все. Миша взвесил в руке увесистый кирпич, заготовленный заранее. В другой руке у него была бутылка с бензином, горлышко которой было заткнуто тряпкой. Дженсен был позади дома, он должен был наблюдать, пока Миша швырял сначала кирпич, а следом коктейль Молотова в витрину, и ждать, когда все сидевшие в задней части магазинчика сотрудники кинутся на улицу.

Он стоял на заднем дворе, надежно прикрытый кустом, уверенный, что его не видно практически ни с одной стороны. С улицы донесся звон, а следом взрыв. Значит, улица пуста, и Миша выполнил свою часть плана. Прошло с полминуты, и из дома выскочил человек. Он оставил заднюю дверь распахнутой. Дженсен собрался уже выйти, но из двери выбежал еще один мужчина в рубашке с бухгалтерскими нарукавниками. Оба кинулись на улицу, смотреть, что произошло.

Дверь осталась нараспашку. Дженсен осторожно подобрался поближе и заглянул вновь. На стенах висели зеленые букмекерские доски, исписанные мелом. Стоял сейф и рабочие столы, кажется, картотека, еще какие-то причиндалы нечистых на руку бухгалтеров. Дженсен хмыкнул и практически бесшумно покинул контору.

Игра началась. Теперь следовало подождать ответных действий братьев.

Реджи был готов прибить каждого, кто оказывался в пределах досягаемости.

Днем «Эсмеральда'с Барн» был тих и пуст, и Реджи использовал его порой для общих собраний «Фирмы». И вот сейчас притихшие соратники сидели на диванчиках и стульях, а Редж метался между ними, закуривая сигареты и нервно отбрасывая длинные бычки. Ронни наблюдал за ним, лихорадочно блестя глазами из-за стекол очков. Он знал брата и ожидал, что тот, наконец, даст добро на то, чтобы вломить этим Ричардсоновским ублюдкам.

— Эти... — Реджи задохнулся, не в силах продолжать.

Сожженная точка была одной из самых посещаемых, несмотря на внешнюю непритязательность, и приносила хороший доход. Теперь от нее остались только головешки. Служившая ей прикрытием лавка красок выгорела дотла, от денег, картотеки и документов остался лишь пепел, а еще нужно было выплатить потери всем клиентам. И Реджи рвал и метал, в буквальном смысле слова.

— Мы покажем им, кто здесь все держит в кулаке.

Реджи схватил со стола стакан, набулькал до половины виски и залпом проглотил. Его глаза блеснули озлобленным фанатичным светом.

— Пойдут три группы. Ты, — ткнул он пальцем в Фредди Формана, — поведешь одну. Во второй будет Ронни. Со мной третья. Завтра вечером я покажу этому ублюдку Ричардсону, что не на тех он пасть разевает.

Ронни хорошо подготовился. Он хрустнул пальцами, поправляя перчатки, и перекинул любимый молоток из руки в руку. Хороший инструмент для хорошего дела: можно забивать гвозди, можно пробивать черепа. Реджи распределил группы по трем главным точкам Ричардсоновской банды. Самого Эдди и его брата Чарли трогать было запрещено, с ними Реджи хотел потолковать отдельно, зато на остальных вето наложено не было.

Первым послали Майки. Тот выглядел как типичный выпивоха, хотя Ронни знал, что Майки спиртного в рот не берет. Покрутившись в баре, тот вернулся к собравшимся в машинах бандитам.

— Человек десять там, Ронни. Из банды, в смысле. Еще человек двенадцать просто так сидят. Они наверняка сразу смоются, стоит им пригрозить.

Ронни кивнул.

— Пошли. Поначалу никого не выпускать, загнать в подсобку или на склад.

Когда они вошли в паб, никто ничего сразу не понял. Постепенно, однако, по мере того, что внутрь проходили все новые и новые мужчины в темных куртках, посетители, особенно далекие от криминальной среды, забеспокоились. Руки взметнулась вверх в требованиях счета, однако бармен не успел никого рассчитать.

Опытные фирмачи быстро отделили бандитов от случайных прохожих. Напуганную группку из девяти мужчин и четырех женщин («Чертова дюжина», — отметил про себя Ронни) взашей вытолкали из зала в заднее помещение, загнали на склад и захлопнули дверь. Ричардсоновские ублюдки встали, подбираясь.

В ход пошло все, что нашлось — ножи, кружки, бутылки. Майки порезали лицо «розочкой». Ронни орудовал своим молотком на длинной ручке и лишь слегка поморщился, когда на лицо ему брызнула теплая кровь. Всех бандитов Ричардсона забили и уложили на пол. Некоторым было не суждено подняться с него вновь. Бармен, дядька неопределенного возраста, попытался вякнуть, прячась за стойкой. Ронни почувствовал злобное удовлетворение.

— Ты наверняка знаешь, из-за кого мы сюда пришли, — обратился он к тому.

Бармен выкатил глаза и затряс головой. Он сидел в углу, скорчившись посреди ящиков с пивными бутылками. Опершись на плечи парней, Ронни вскарабкался на стойку и пошел к нему, переступая через картонки и чудом уцелевшие стаканы. Над барменом он возвышался как колосс Родосский. Медленно, так, чтобы все видели, он расстегнул ширинку. В левой руке он по-прежнему сжимал рукоятку молотка.

— Передай Ричардсонам, что вот так я к ним отношусь, — пропыхтел Ронни.

Струя ударила бармену прямо в лицо, запрокинутое в ужасе. Тот не сразу понял, что вот-вот произойдет, и не сообразил даже прикрыться. Ронни поднажал, следя за тем, чтобы моча попадала именно на голову и грудь его жертвы. Тот пытался отгородиться ладонями, но выходило плохо. К острому запаху крови и пота в баре присоединилась удушливая вонь аммиака. Ронни стряхнул, словно был у себя в туалете, заправился и застегнул брюки. Развернулся и, дойдя до края стойки, грузно спрыгнул на пол.

— Пошли, парни.

Боевики покинули паб, ведя раненых. Из-за стойки слышались истерические повизгивания обосанного бармена.

— Сколько мы тут будем сидеть? — недовольно поинтересовался Миша.

Они с Дженсеном заняли места в пивной неподалеку от паба, в котором обычно тусили братья Ричардсоны со своими шавками. С утра им позвонил Хаттон и сообщил, что, кажется, Крэи вышли с Ричардсонами на тропу войны и нужно ожидать драк и разборок. Найдя среди документов файл по наиболее крупным конкурентам близнецов, агенты решили понаблюдать за пабом. И вот уже не первый час просиживали штаны.

Миша цедил пиво, лениво перекидываясь фразочками с барменом. Дженсен изображал сердцееда и клеился то к одной дамочке, то к другой. На вкус Миши все они были не привлекательнее кобыл, и даже пиво никак не помогало. Он слегка ревновал, хотя и понимал, что чувства его никаких оснований не имеют. Весь этот флирт был лишь прикрытием, а на самом деле у Дженсена, наверняка, скулы уже сводило от пошлых комплиментов. И все же, все же...

Время от времени они пересекались в мужском туалете, тщательно проверяли, нет ли там еще кого, и перекидывались самыми необходимыми фразочками. Вот и сейчас, дождавшись от Дженсена только: «Сколько нужно», — Миша остался еще на некоторое время, чтобы не привлекать внимания, а Дженсен вернулся в зал, помыв руки и вытерев их носовым платком. Внезапно на улице раздались выстрелы, два или три, и следом крики.

Миша выскочил из туалета, помчался по коридору, соединявшему его с залом, выскочил в него. Все посетители жались у окон, глядя на яркое зарево чуть дальше по улице, именно там, где располагался Ричардсоновский паб. Миша тщетно попытался нащупать пистолет и чертыхнулся. Тот остался в номере, они старались не таскать оружие попусту, учитывая, что разрешений у них не было. Дженсена в пивной тоже не оказалось.

Миша выбежал на улицу. Там метались несколько человек, вечерние прохожие спешно удалялись. Несколько машин тронулись с места с визгом тормозов, рассмотреть, кто там внутри, Миша не смог.

Он пошагал по тротуару в направлении горевшего паба, и тут из подворотни услышал знакомый свист.

— Ты чего? — Войдя в темный проход, Миша увидел Дженсена, привалившегося к стене.

Ладонью тот обхватил левое плечо. У Миши сразу закрались нехорошие подозрения.

— Дженсен, тебя зацепило?

— Пустяки, царапина, — произнес тот непослушными губами.

Даже в темноте было заметно, как сильно он побледнел. Миша ощутил, что и ему самому становится дурно.

— Сейчас поймаю такси, поедем в больницу. Эй, ты стоять можешь?

— Не городи чепухи, Дмитрий, — рявкнул Дженсен вдруг вполне бодрым голосом.

Миша вздрогнул. За исключением начальства, кое-кого в ЦРУ и армейском отделе личного состава мало кто знал, что полное Мишино имя было Дмитрий. Поясняя, что мама увлекалась романами, он не добавлял, что мама читала в оригинале русские романы и была влюблена в Достоевского. Которого сам Миша ненавидел лютой ненавистью именно за Митеньку Карамазова, который, сам того не ведая, стал ему крестным. Дженсен о его полном имени, конечно, знал. Дженсен вообще знал о нем практически все.

Но хотя бы одно было точно: если Дженсен способен так орать и помнит полное имя Миши, то ему не может быть особенно хреново.

— Ты за коим хуем туда полез? — быстро меняя страх на раздражение прорычал он. — Договорились же: наблюдаем, блядь.

Дженсен кивнул.

— Все побежали, и я побежал, — мрачно пошутил он. — В противоположную сторону.

— Идиот, — пробормотал Миша. — Пошли, поедем в гостиницу, посмотрим, что там.

Они могли уехать на задание без запасных носков и трусов, но без обширной аптечки — никогда. В такси Дженсен оклемался и даже начал огрызаться. Похоже, его действительно только слегка зацепило, а слабость была вызвана шоком. Миша смотрел, как, пошатываясь, тот идет к лифту. Сам он поднялся по лестнице, прихватил коробку с медикаментами и спустя всего минуту уже стучался в номер напарника. Дженсен как раз стаскивал пальто, постанывая и ругаясь сквозь зубы как сапожник. У него был грязный ковбойский рот, из которого начинало литься всякое дерьмо в стрессовых ситуациях. Миша привык и отвечал тем же.

Положив коробку на стол, он поставил стул на середину комнаты и усадил на него Дженсена так, чтобы на раненое плечо падал свет. Задернув шторы, Миша скинул пальто и пиджак, оставшись в одной рубашке. Повел плечами, привыкая к отсутствию кобуры. Без нее он чувствовал себя голым...

— Как все произошло? — спросил он, принимаясь снимать с Дженсена рукав пальто, а следом пиджак.

Рукава пиджака и рубашки намокли, поэтому беречь их он не стал. Надрезав ножом у плеча, он оторвал рукав рубашки по шву и осторожно опустил вниз, обнажив место ранения.

Дженсен не соврал, это была царапина. Пуля чирканула по мясистой части плеча, оставив широкую рану, однако не порвала ни мышцы, ни связки и не раздробила кость. Однако кровоточило сильно. Миша набрал в тазик для умывания воды и для начала обмыл всю руку. Потом, подставив тот же тазик под нее, щедро плеснул перекисью из бутылочки темного стекла с притертой пробкой. Дженсен зашипел сначала, а потом выдал такую длинную и витиеватую тираду, что Миша присвистнул.

— Нечего соваться туда, куда не просят, — назидательно произнес он. — Хорошо, что это была твоя рука, а не шея и не голова.

Дженсен засопел, признавая его правоту.

Наложив повязку с целой стопкой салфеток и туго забинтовав, Миша пошел выливать окрашенную красным воду. Моя руки, он заметил, как трясутся у него пальцы. Опять. Как тогда, в Корее, пятнадцать лет назад. Когда этот идиот Дженсен высунулся из окопа, бравируя своей смелостью…*

Миша ощутил, что его переклинивает. Страх испарился, осталась злость. На Дженсена, на маму с Дмитрием и Достоевским, и на себя. Что опять не уследил.

Дженсен уже добрался до кровати и стоял, стягивая брюки одной рукой. Вторую старался не беспокоить. Сучий ты потрох.

Миша подошел ближе и толкнул его в спину раскрытыми ладонями. Дженсен понял мгновенно. Заслужил. Он постарался опереться так, чтобы основной вес приходился на правую руку. Миша наступил на его брюки ногой и заставил Дженсена выпутать правую ступню из штанины. Следом вниз отправились трусы. Рот Дженсена наполнился слюной. Он знал, что будет больно. И хорошо. Как всегда.

Заставив его опереться одним коленом на кровать, Миша довольно жестко раздвинул ему ягодицы. Дженсен ощутил давление больших пальцев: Миша раскрывал его, не церемонясь и не жалея. Потом ткнулся членом в сухой неподготовленный вход, даже слюной, сука, не смочил.

Дженсен дернулся вперед, но сам же вернулся обратно. Миша втискивался в него, иначе это и назвать было нельзя, вколачивался буквально как обретший сознание гвоздь. Слезы застилали Дженсену глаза, а может, это был пот. Рука горела и пульсировала, задница тоже горела и пульсировала, бедра болели, особенно в тех местах, где Миша вцепился в них скрюченными пальцами. Все было как тогда, в окопе, в первый раз, когда Миша почти обезумел от страха за него, Дженсена. До этого ничего такого у них не было, только дружба. Близкая, тесная, с первого взгляда. С одним котелком и одной плащ-палаткой на двоих. Но ничего такого. Они просто были нужны друг другу, в учебке, на тренировке, в долгом путешествии через океан, под корейским обстрелом, в грязи и крови. Миша тогда вцепился в него, тряс за грудки, беззвучно кричал что-то, а ошалевший Дженсен, чудом спасшийся от смерти — пуля отрекошетила от каски, а могла бы и насквозь пройти, и сквозь металл, и сквозь черепушку — смотрел в его искаженное лицо. И внезапно поцеловал, сам, первый. Они ударились зубами, Миша прикусил ему губу, Дженсен ответил тем же... Он не вспомнил потом, как оказался животом на бруствере, а Миша пихался сзади, каждым болезненным толчком вырывая Дженсена из опасного отупения.

Они тогда оба позорно быстро спустили: Миша ему на задницу, Дженсен — подрочив себе едва ли минуту. И осели, прямо в лужу, в жидкую, не высыхающую корейскую грязь. Это был их способ доказать, что они живы. Безносая прошла мимо, дохнула в лицо смрадом, но все же ушла ни с чем.

И сейчас было так же. Дженсен отчетливо нюхнул сегодня трупного дыхания, и Миша вместе с ним тоже. Поэтому и доказывал так отчаянно сейчас, что жив, оба они живы. И боль помогала ощутить это намного острее ласки.

Дженсен застонал. У него не стоял как следует, однако он хотел, хотел кончить, хотел, чтобы Миша не останавливался. И Миша толкался на всю длину. Как всегда, через некоторое время мышцы разошлись, выделившаяся смазка слегка облегчила скольжение. Миша ткнулся вдруг Дженсену лицом в спину, прикрытую порванной рубашкой. Лицо у него было горячее и, может, даже влажное. Дженсен не был уверен, ощущает ли он собственный пот или же Мишины слезы.

Он застонал, и Миша откликнулся гортанным звуком, перешедшим в рычание. Руки у Дженсена подломились, он рухнул на кровать лицом вниз, утянув Мишу следом. Тот прервался только на секунду, вздернул Дженсена на колени и принялся трахать его быстрее и еще жестче. У Дженсена начало темнеть в глазах. Одновременно Миша пробрался ему под живот и занялся членом. Дженсен был ему благодарен, сам он в данный момент был совершенно не способен о себе позаботиться.

Оргазм накатил резко, словно из ниоткуда. Дженсен заорал, ему показалось, что сейчас он лопнет, как слишком туго надутый воздушный шар, и ощутил, что Миша наваливается на него сильнее, стискивает пальцы на бедрах, рычит и хрипит. Они рухнули на бок на кровать, все еще сцепленные воедино. Миша торопливо целовал шею Дженсена, прикусывал ее, ставил свои метки. Отметки жизни. Дженсен отходил от слишком сильного удовольствия, приправленного щедрой порцией боли.

— И как же я в душ с повязкой? — наконец разлепил он пересохшие губы.

— Еще наложим, — отозвался Миша, отрываясь, наконец, от его шеи. — Ты мне скажи, полезешь еще под пули?

Дженсен вяло мотнул головой.

— Не. Только под гранаты, — вымученно пошутил он. — Пули слишком мелкие.

— Балбес, а, — отозвался Миша с такой щемящей нежностью, что Дженсену захотелось сказать ему что-то хорошее.

Но он сдержался. Не его профиль.

— Ты бы принес уже свое мыло сюда, — вместо этого сказал он. — От моего уже только обмылок остался.

Он развернулся и лег к Мише лицом. Они поцеловались, медленно, мягко, совсем не так, как трахались. Дженсену показалось, что глаза Миши подозрительно поблескивают, но наверняка он сказать по-прежнему не мог.

— Помочь раздеться? — совсем другим, легким, добрым тоном спросил Миша.

— Пожалуй. И спинку потереть.

Как ни странно, но результатом рейда братьев Крэев стал арест обоих Ричардсонов, Эдди и Чарли, а также части их выживших подельников. Все отправились в СИЗО. Об этом кричали газеты, это же подтвердил Хаттон. Похоже, полиция воспользовалась моментом.

Прошло несколько дней, и рука у Дженсена поджила. Весна давно наступила, и дни стали длиннее и теплее, хоть и плевались порой дождем. Пора была заканчивать историю близнецов.

Миша и Дженснен сумели здорово повредить их репутации. Наверняка сами Ричардсоны и их ребята «пели» сейчас в тюрьме, озлобленные бесчинствами Крэев. Оставалось дожать.

В клуб они пришли под видом туристов, прихватив по солидной пачке из обновленных Хаттоном финансовых запасов. Как они и думали, деньги являлись универсальным ключом не только за океаном, но и в старушке Англии. А брошенные намеки уверили их соседей, что два богатеньких американца водят у себя в стране дружбу с крутыми итальянскими ребятами. Посыпались тосты, полился виски. Ронни нагло тискал бедро Лесли под столом, не сводя глаз с лица Дженсена. В своих мечтах он уже разложил его на бильярдном столе, оставил без брюк и без белья и охаживал выбивалкой для ковров. На носу американца виднелись веснушки, и Ронни очень хотелось узнать, окажется ли его задница тоже в крапинку или будет молочно-белой. В любом случае, ее бы очень украсили алые узоры, в этом Ронни не сомневался.

Игра шла уже на приличные бабки. Американцы друг за дружку не держались, подставляя один другого, обыгрывая и скидывая карты. Ронни курил слишком много, Реджи косился и выглядел чересчур напряженным, словно ждал подвоха. Однако, чем больше стаканов опустошалось, тем раскованнее становилась атмосфера. Где-то в основном зале клуба шло веселье, со сцены лился голос нанятой певички, старухи в колье кидали деньги без счета и нагло приценивались к юношам, готовым продать свое тело тому, кто больше заплатит, с членом он между ног или с дыркой. У пришедших расслабиться богачей на коленях сидели молоденькие девушки, наверняка приличные и скромные днем, а сейчас будто сменившие кожу, вывернувшиеся наизнанку. Стрелки до висков, взбитые на затылке локоны, юбки, не скрывающие практически ничего... Весь мир праздновал победу близнецов Крэев над их противниками.

И вот в этот момент двери распахнулись, и в клуб, как горох из банки, посыпались полицейские в синих мундирах, вооруженные короткими дубинками. Женщины и некоторые мужчины завизжали, девицы захохотали басом, посчитав, что это шутка. Реджи вскочил на ноги:

— Рон, пошли! Да брось ты своего пидорка, господи боже, потом заберешь...

Одновременно Реджи показал заморским гостям жестом, что предлагает пройти им с ними. Наверняка те не захотят знакомиться ближе с английской юстицией. А потом этот жест можно будет использовать как акт доброй воли, пригодится.

Переглянувшись, Миша и Дженсен направились следом. Недлинный проход завершился в комнате, в которой на столе лежали пачки денег, аккуратные кирпичики в несколько рядов. Миша присвистнул, увидев их.

— Мы готовы обсудить сотрудничество в более спокойной обстановке, — отреагировал Реджинальд.

Похоже, завели их в эту комнату не случайно, и декорации были тщательно продуманы. Не будь облавы, они все равно попали бы сюда под каким-то предлогом. Дженсен хмыкнул.

— Сейчас нам лучше поторопиться, сзади у нас припаркован автомобиль...

Дженсен остановился и неторопливо извлек пистолет из наплечной кобуры. Миша последовал его примеру.

— Что? — Ронни выглядел почти по-мультяшному комично, и так же по-мультяшному на лице его вдруг проявился гнев, заставив распахнуть глаза и раззявить рот.

— А ну, тихо, — скомандовал Миша. — В зале полиция. Хотите туда?

Он дулом указал на стену, понуждая братьев отойти. Остановился напротив и прицелился, держа пистолет обеими руками. Дженсен обогнул стол, любуясь множеством цветных бумажек.

— Это же надо, сколько тут, — пробормотал он.

Отложив пистолет, он взял одну из пачек и провел вдоль среза большим пальцем. Усмехнулся. Достал из кармана бутылочку с бензином для зажигалок.

— Что за?.. — воскликнул Реджи, но Миша приструнил его, направив пистолет не на него самого, а на брата. — Ты, сука!

Дженсен щедро обрызгал деньги бензином. Ту пачку, которую он пересчитывал, он поджег, достав из кармана зажигалку. Полюбовавшись желтым огоньком, быстро растекшимся по поверхности, он швырнул горящие деньги на стол.

Вся куча весело вспыхнула, огонь побежал в разные стороны, грозя разрастись в полноценный пожар.

— Упс, — сказал Дженсен, глядя в лицо Ронни. — Вот незадача.

Заломив Крэям руки за спину и уткнув им в поясницы пистолеты, американцы повели братьев наружу. У Ронни и Реджи черепа были крепкие, но и они не выдержали знакомства с рукоятками пистолетов. Темнота опустилась на братьев, темнота окутала весь мир.

Министр Хаттон получил звонок, которого он ждал несколько лет. Верный Моррис собрался, не задавая вопросов, невзирая на поздний час. Ехали они в молчании, и, добравшись до бывшего врачебного домика, Хаттон попросил его подождать в автомобиле «что бы ни случилось». Моррис кивнул головой и, нахлобучив фуражку на лицо, изготовился вздремнуть.

Хаттона ждали у двери. Снаружи света не было видно, но, как оказалось, в одной из комнат окна были загорожены фанерными щитами. В этой же комнате стояла старая каталка, а на ней лицом вниз лежал обнаженный до пояса мужчина. Дженсен без пиджака деловито подворачивал рукава рубашки. Хаттон, сопровождаемый Мишей, замер на пороге.

— Проходите, мистер Добсон, — произнес Миша. — Не беспокойтесь, у клиента завязаны глаза, он вас не увидит.

Хаттон осторожно прошел и присел на скамью сбоку, возможно, бывшую смотровую кушетку. Миша встал у стены, прислонившись к ней плечом. Он тоже был без пиджака. В комнате было прохладно, свет пары фонарей не мог нагреть ее. Мужчина на каталке мелко дрожал.

— Ну что, мистер Добсон, вот мы и добрались до финала нашей истории, — негромко сказал Дженсен. — Все так, как вы желали.

Хаттон кивнул. Да, именно так. Убийца его мальчика лежал перед ним, сервированный и готовый к употреблению.

Дженсен взял в руки широкую жесткую полосу кожи, пропустил его через полусжатый кулак. Взмахнул — раздался свист. Хаттон вздрогнул.

— Приступим? — уточнил Дженсен.

И замахнулся.

Хаттон видел уже что-то наподобие, еще в Америке, несколько месяцев назад. Когда Дженсен выбивал из Пеллегрино сведения. У него было такое же спокойное, отрешенное лицо. Он контролировал свои удары, соразмеряя их, укладывая один вдоль другого, а потом наискосок. Мужчина — Ронни — дергался и орал. Хаттон слушал эти крики как музыку, прикрыв глаза, наслаждаясь ими. Он словно оказался в филармонии на концерте любимых произведений. Вот так кричал его мальчик, вот так кричит его мучитель.

Дженсен сменил амплитуду, теперь он бил разъяренно, коротко замахиваясь и обрушивая удары на уже лопнувшую кое-где кожу. Хаттон скрестил руки на груди. Чертовски эффективные ребята, истинные американцы.

Наконец, Дженсен выдохся. Он подошел к напарнику и протянул ему ремень.

— Думаю, нам стоит пригласить и старшего брата, иначе вечеринка будет неполной, — светским тоном произнес Миша, будто действительно приглашал к себе кого-то.

Отлепившись от стены, Дженсен вышел. Хаттон вопросительно посмотрел на Мишу.

— Без Реджи Ронни бы не было. Он бы закончил в спецшколе или колонии для несовершеннолетних. Если мы хотим сделать ему по-настоящему больно, изнутри, а не снаружи, следует заняться его братом, поверьте мне.

И Хаттон кивнул.

Из стены, противоположной кушетке, на которой сидел Хаттон, торчал большой крюк. То ли он раньше использовался для каких-то хозяйственных нужд, то ли его вбили специально накануне этого вечера. Дженсен буквально втащил Реджи с собой. Тот рычал какие-то проклятия, плевался и обещал страшные кары. Дженсен удерживал его за связанные спереди руки. Подведя к стене, он с силой вытянул его вверх и надел веревку на крюк. Реджи теперь переступал на самых кончиках пальцев ног. В одних брюках, босой и с плотной повязкой на глазах, он был очень похож на танцора какого-то экспериментального балета.

Миша пару раз взмахнул ремнем. Раздавшийся свист заставил Ронни задергаться и замычать, а Реджи — испустить еще одну череду грязных истэндовских ругательств. Он говорил на кокни, так что понимать его было сложно, однако, похоже, Ронни понимал. Только Ронни и понимал его.

Ремень оставлял широкие белые полосы от плеча до противоположного бока. Полосы быстро багровели и наливались цветом. В местах их пересечений кожа приобретала багрово-синюшный оттенок. Хаттону было не по себе. Да, он был в правительстве во время войны и видел, и слышал очень многое о том, что творилось в концлагерях или тюрьмах, однако, даже разговаривая с жертвами, он говорил о том, что было и давно уже быльем поросло. Здесь же все разворачивалось у него на глазах. Порой ему становилось противно и жалко, особенно когда Ронни, не выдержав, принялся выть, а от стены ему вторил практически такой же звериный вой брата.

— Мне кажется, этого для начала достаточно, — произнес Миша, переводя дыхание и отходя в сторону.

Реджи тяжело свисал с крюка как подготовленная к свежеванию туша на бойне. Вся стена была в мелких брызгах крови.

Хаттон тяжело поднялся.

— Я увидел достаточно, — прохрипел он. Ему вдруг стало не хватать воздуха и захотелось оказаться в машине, увозящей его отсюда. — Я... спасибо. Именно этого я и хотел. Думаю, я получил сатисфакцию.

Миша понимающе кивнул ему. У него был задумчивый вид.

— Я вас провожу, мистер Добсон, — сказал он. — В коридорах темно.

Прихватив один из фонарей, он повел Хаттона к задней двери, где в машине ждал его Моррис.

— Где вы... так научились? — не удержался Хаттон. — Такому не учат на курсах для агентов ФБР.

— На курсах нет, — качнул головой Миша. — А в корейском концлагере подобных практических занятий было сколько угодно. Они там экономили силы и заставляли заключенных наказывать друг друга. Мы выжили, значит, мы старались.

Хаттон в испуге посмотрел на человека, прошедшего корейский концлагерь. Неудивительно, что тот такой... Какой именно, Хаттон пока не мог сформулировать, хотя всегда гордился своим красноречием.

— Вы были в Корее?

— Служили во время войны. — Миша галантно распахнул дверь. — Всего доброго, мистер Добсон.

— Спасибо вам, агент Коллинз, — вдруг прочувствованно всхлипнул Хаттон. — Мне так легко стало на душе. Завтра поеду, навещу могилу Джонни. Скажу ему, что он отмщен... Мне уже доложили, клуб братьев выгорел дотла, одни угли. Полицейские схватили кучу народа, и как бы те ни вертелись, им всем придется как минимум посидеть в камерах. Просто доставьте этих, — Хаттон мотнул головой в сторону темного коридора, — к Скотланд Ярду. Их там с удовольствием примут.

— Всенепременно. Приятно, что наша совместная работа увенчалась успехом.

— Думаю, завтра к вечеру вам стоит прибыть в Хитроу, — добавил напоследок министр. — Я позабочусь о транспорте. Да, кстати, если здесь вдруг случится пожар, вряд ли об этом узнают пожарные.

— Спасибо.

Они не стали пожимать друг другу рук. Хаттон спустился с крылечка и пошел через заросший задний двор к машине. Миша светил ему под ноги, ведя яркий кружок фонарного света по земле. Как только министр достиг автомобиля, Миша убрал фонарь. В опустившейся темноте Хаттон услышал скрип и стук закрывшейся двери. Он поежился от этого страшного звука, напомнившего ему о вратах склепа.

Дженсен бродил по комнате, разминая руки. Он выглядел совершенно спокойным внешне, даже расслабленным, хотя впечатление это было обманчивым. Миша подошел к нему, крепко взял пальцами за ставший уже слегка колким подбородок и твердо развернул к себе. Дженсен потянулся к нему первым, и поцелуй вышел глубоким, проникновенным. Они словно упали на пятнадцать лет назад, оказавшись в дощатой хижине, залечивая полученные раны и в ожидании новых пыток. Но теперь жертвами были не они, а другие. Те, кто этого действительно заслужили. Дженсен слегка застонал, когда Мишина рука оставила его подбородок в покое и скользнула ниже, накрыв выпуклость под застежкой брюк.

— Ты его хочешь, — прошептал Миша, и глаза у него блеснули яростной ревностью.

Дженсен качнул головой.

— Нет.

Миша смягчился.

— Но хочешь показать, кто здесь мужик.

Дженсен прикрыл глаза.

— Да, — выдохнул он.

— Тогда покажи.

Вдвоем они вытащили кушетку на середину комнаты. Миша отвязал ослабшего от боли и страха Ронни. Они стащили его с каталки, подвели к кушетке и положили на нее животом поперек. Обтянутая серым твидом задница обсценно выпятилась вверх. Ронни задергался.

— А теперь нам понадобятся зрители, — почти ласково произнес Миша.

Он подошел к Реджи и содрал с его лица уже пропитавшуюся слезами и потом повязку.

— Рон! — воскликнул он. — Только тронь его, сука, я твой грязный член оторву и тебе скормлю...

Больше он сказать не успел. Миша скатал повязку в комок и ловко всунул ему в рот, сделав импровизированный кляп. Реджи замычал, мотая головой. Ронни вскинул слепое лицо.

— Реджи, Редж, — хнычущим голосом позвал, — Реджи, что ты?..

В этот момент лезвие ножа распороло его брюки от пояса до штанин сверху вниз. Следом и трусы разошлись, открыв бледную задницу в редких темных волосках. Он был доступен, бери и пользуйся.

— Ты же у нас «омосексуальный», — прошипел ему Миша на ухо. — Ты же не пидор, в зад не даешь. Сейчас посмотрим, какая ты целка.

Ронни завизжал как-то по-бабски, когда влажная от слюны головка ткнулась ему в дырку. Ему вторили полузадушенные хрипы Реджи, который рвался с крюка. Но крюк был забит на славу, и веревка выбрана крепкая.

— Разве он не выглядит так, будто находится на своем месте? — прямо как змей-искуситель прошептал Миша Реджи в ухо. — Это ведь и было всегда его место, с тобой. Уж ты-то знаешь, какая у него задница изнутри.

Реджи перевел на него испуганный взгляд. Откуда он знает? Это было давно, когда они были еще почти мальчишками, когда... Они тогда занимались боксом, жили у родителей в одной комнате и вечерами порой «помогали» друг другу. Ну и пробовали зайти немного дальше. Но ведь этого не знал никто! Почти никто...

Мишины глаза насмешливо прищурились. Реджи забыл, что должен дергаться. Отойдя от него, Миша поставил каталку параллельно кушетке и застопорил колесики. Теперь она стояла на месте, не сдвинуть. Он поднатужился, и снял веревку с крюка, после подвел Реджи к кушетке и заставил лечь на нее грудью. Он не стал резать ему брюки, просто расстегнул и стянул вниз.

— Сними ему повязку, — попросил он Дженсена.

Тот ненадолго прервался в своем медленном, неторопливом движении и сдернул повязку с головы Ронни, прихватив несколько попавших в узел волосков. Ронни вскрикнул.

— Подними голову, Ронни, твой брат хочет посмотреть тебе в глаза.

Ронни вспыхнул быстрее, чем головка серной спички. Реджи был единственным, кто когда-либо покушался на задницу Ронни и получал на это разрешение, в остальном Ронни тщательно блюл свое топство. А сейчас на глазах брата его имел в зад американец, хуже — коп, мент поганый. Реджи, возможно, сказал бы что-то успокаивающее, если бы мог, но из его рта торчала скомканная тряпка. И в этот момент Реджи вдруг запрокинул голову и задергался. Миша пригвоздил его к каталке и засадил почти наполовину с одного захода.

Следующие несколько минут в комнате были слышны мучительные стоны и хрипы, поскрипывание рассохшейся кожи и проржавевшего металла и постыдное хлюпанье. Ронни почувствовал, что дело подходит к концу, член его насильника стал совсем каменным, движения резче и глубже, и наконец тот замер. Ронни свесил голову. Теперь он был опущенный петух, сявка, он дал в жопу и стал «девочкой» для заморского пидора. Это резало его изнутри куда больнее, чем все полученные этой ночью повреждения.

Напротив Реджи по-прежнему хрипел, пытаясь отодвинуться, вырваться из железной хватки, но и ему пришлось дотерпеть до конца. Агент отвалился от него и отошел, застегиваясь и приводя себя в порядок. Оба гангстера висели на своих скамьях позора совершенно без сил.

Подойдя к Ронни, Миша вздернул его голову, удерживая за волосы, и пару раз врезал по лицу, раскровянив нос и губы.

— В следующий раз держи свои грязные буркалы при себе, а не стреляй по сторонам. Хотя следующего раза тебе долго еще не представится. 

Братьев стащили на пол и бросили рядом, как два мешка картошки. Потом, подперев дверь, агенты вышли на заднее крыльцо. Миша достал сигареты, Дженсен протянул ему зажигалку. Они медленно курили, стоя бок о бок, глядя в начинающее сереть небо.

— Подгоню машину, — произнес Дженсен.

Миша кивнул и ушел вовнутрь.

Они запихали дезориентированных братьев на заднее сиденье и полили там и тут в доме бензином из маленькой запасной канистры, найденной в багажнике. Подождали, пока пламя хорошо разгорится, и поехали в Лондон. Когда-то этот лимузин был гордостью Реджи, а теперь он ощущался как катафалк или тюремная телега, на которой возят заключенных к месту казни. На последнем светофоре перед поворотом к Скотланд Ярду, Миша обернулся и внимательно посмотрел на Крэев. Они сидели, привалившись друг к другу, Ронни жался к плечу брата, пряча глаза. Но Реджи посмотрел в ответ, хоть и одним глазом, потому что второй совершенно затек.

— Если вы ничего не скажете про нашу веселую ночку, то и мы не скажем ничего о том, чем мы занимались. В противном случае вся тюрьма быстро узнает о том, что Ронни и Реджи доступны для всех желающих. Держите язык за зубами, если не хотите подставлять зад в ближайшие лет десять.

Он не стал дожидаться ответа, нужды в этом не было. Братья жили «по понятиям», впитав их с самого детства на грязных истэндовских улочках. Теперь их можно было на ремни резать, но про американцев они бы и слова не проронили.

Дженсен и Миша покинули автомобиль, оставив дверцы не запертыми. Миша заметил кэб и махнул ему. Такси затормозило у бровки. Дженсен торопливо нажал на клаксон пару раз. Оба сели в машину.

— В «Империал», — бросил Миша.

Обернувшись, они смотрели сквозь заднее стекло, как из дверей полицейского управления выглянул дежурный, спустился по ступеням, заглянул в машину... И вдруг замахал руками и заорал что-то. Потом такси свернуло налево, и улица стала не видна. Дженсен сполз по сиденью и привалился к Мише. Ему очень хотелось положить ему голову на плечо, но в присутствии чужих делать этого было нельзя. Поэтому они просто жались боками друг к другу, стараясь почувствовать тепло тела сквозь слои одежды. Хотелось кофе, в душ и спать.

Восьмое мая праздновался в стране как день окончания войны. Газеты пестрели национальными слоганами, королева махала рукой с балкона дворца. К вечеру вышел еще один, дополнительный выпуск нескольких особенно падких на сенсации газет. Журналисты прознали об аресте братьев Крэев, и к сообщениям о массовых задержаниях и пожаре в клубе присоединились подробности о случайно пойманных братьях, когда те на своей машине пытались покинуть город. Миша и Дженсен, собранные и с чемоданами, сидели в аэропорту в небольшом зале ожидания, предназначенном для очень важных господ, и листали газеты. Все было именно так, как желал министр. Газетчики во всех подробностях смаковали найденные в клубах братьев доказательства криминальной деятельности, Ронни называли «сумеречным сводником» и грозились перечислить всех его знаменитых клиентов. Связали с ними и разорванного надвое Ричардсоновского бандита, и нападения на бары.

Похоже, братьям предстояло по-настоящему надолго отправиться за решетку.

В этот момент в зал вошла миловидная девушка, сотрудница VIP-зала.

— Мистер Коллинз и мистер Эклз? — обратилась она к агентам.

Те переглянулись.

— Для вас письмо.

Она протянула Мише большой плотный конверт. Пожав плечами, тот сунул его подмышку.

— Ваш самолет ожидает вас, — совершенно бесстрастно добавила девушка. — Проследуйте на посадку.

Тут же появился носильщик, поставил чемоданы на тележку и повез следом за гостями. Дженсен прихватил пару газет, чтобы посмаковать еще раз подробности феерического задержания братьев.

Самолет был тот же, что и в начале, частный и шикарный. Усталые агенты дождались взлета, а потом попросили стюардессу приготовить кровати. Впереди их ждали восемнадцать часов полета, грех было не воспользоваться и не отдохнуть.

— Что в конверте? — поинтересовался Дженсен.

Миша взял его со стола. На конверте не было ни адреса, ни имени отправителя. Тяжелая веленевая бумага ласкала пальцы. Миша перевернул его и, достав нож, аккуратно разрезал по сгибу.

В конверте оказались две официальные благодарности от члена английского правительства и за подписью начальника Скотланд Ярда за «неоценимую помощь по борьбе с криминальными структурами» на имя агентов Коллинза и Эклза. Никакого сопроводительного письма не было. Зато нашлись еще два конверта, надписанные рукой Хаттона. В каждом обнаружился чек «Америкэн Экспресс» на предъявителя на десять тысяч долларов. Агенты переглянулись.

— Оказывается, мы продажные шкуры, — протянул Миша, помахивая чеком в воздухе.

— Это капитализм, детка, — отозвался Дженсен.

Он достал бумажник и аккуратно убрал чек. Миша последовал его примеру.

После полета агенты чувствовали себя разбитыми и неотдохнувшими, несмотря на то, что проспали по несколько часов в удобных кроватях.

— К тебе или ко мне? — спросил Дженснен.

— Все равно. Хотя, у тебя вечно ни кофе, ни жратвы нет.

— Можно подумать, у тебя есть.

— Полпакета кофе оставалось.

Дженсен пожал плечами:

— Тогда к тебе.

Утро застало их еще в постели. Приятно было оказаться в привычной обстановке, даже если все в ней покрылось слоем пыли, а воздух был застоявшийся и спертый, когда они только вошли. На пыль они забили, квартиру проветрили. Теперь Дженсен чувствовал себя намного лучше. Он позволил Мише пойти в душ первому с тонким расчетом на то, что, приведя себя в порядок, тот озаботится кофе. И, может, даже спустится вниз в булочную за рогаликами и джемом. После трех месяцев тяжелой английской пищи Дженсен очень скучал по нормальной американской выпечке. Миша действительно повел себя по-хозяйски, и, хоть и упустил кофе снова, в кастрюльке все же осталось на две кружки. Поправляя воротник, Дженсен услышал телефонный звонок. По привычке поднял трубку.

— А, Эклз, — услышал он сварливый голос Сингера. — Вернулись. Тут нам из Англии пришли всякие пожелания в ваш адрес, даже Гувер поинтересовался, кто такие агенты Колленз и Эклес, помогающие заморским коллегам обезвредить опасных гангстеров. Так что у вас теперь свободный выбор дел. Ну и вся административка приостановлена, само собой. И забыта. Жилетки ваши вновь чисты. Так что чтобы через час были в бюро, у нас тут секта со склонностью к человеческим жертвоприношениям.

Дженсен сдержал радость, чтобы не доставлять Сингеру удовольствия. Сухо поблагодарив и пообещав прибыть вовремя, он аккуратно положил трубку на рычаг.

— Эй, Миш, — позвал он.

Миша оторвался от проклятого кофе. Тот воспользовался моментом и снова сбежал.

— Бросай все, у нас новое дело. Через час в бюро у Сингера.

Миша глянул на кастрюльку, выключил плиту и швырнул полотенце на стол.

— Что? — спросил он, натягивая пиджак, призванный скрыть кобуру на плече.

— Что ты знаешь о сектах? — спросил Дженсен.

Они вышли из квартиры, забыв рогалики на столе.

**Author's Note:**

> * Эта история подробно рассказана в приквеле "Бруствер".

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Бруствер](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430830) by [Melarissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa)




End file.
